Dance with Me
by Rozetta13
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Tsuna's class! She seems to love music, dancing and is wonderful at it. She manages to join Tsuna's family and even achieve Hibari's respect, becoming a prefect! But many mysteries surround her as one day she receives a "request" and more at an increasing rate. Will they find out what the "requests" are and about her "job"?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **First Person POV**

RING

Switching off my alarm clock, I woke up. I groaned and got off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. On my way, I stopped in front of a mirror. In it I saw a reflection of a tall, slender girl. She had raven, mid-back length hair that was slightly curly and deep,dark blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and shorts that accentuated her curves(they were above average, after all.) I sighed, shaking my head. I stopped by my closet and took out my daily attire(binding my chest- it was so much easier to fight that way- ,a strap around my left thigh, and my favourite boots) by habit, then a new uniform. _'A new school...'_ I stared at it. _'Namimori, huh.'_

* * *

 **Third person POV**

"Alright class, sit down!"

The students rushed to their seats, greeted the teacher then sat down. Attendance was taken, then the teacher spoke.

"Everyone, we have a new student. She transferred from Italy, though she was born in Japan." Whispers of excitement erupted among the students.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Kirihito-san, please come in."

* * *

 **First person POV**

I waited outside as I listened in on whatever that was happening inside at the moment. I adjusted myself as I thought about this new environment.

"Kirihito-san, please come in."

At my cue, I slid the door open, walking in. My teacher nodded at me, a signal to introduce myself. I turned around to face the class. "Kirihito Sayuki. I'm 16, but have been lowered a few grades because of not attending school for a few years. 3 quarters Japanese, 1 Quarter Italian. I've lived in Italy, but I am quite familiar with Japan. Any questions?"

Many whispers erupted and a few hands shot up.

 _"She's so pretty!"_

 _"Wow, so calm and dignified!"_

 _"It's like_ _her eyes stare into your soul..."_

I rolled my eyes internally. _'I can hear you, idiots.'_ I picked a random girl. She asked "Do you speak Italian?"

"No, non sto parlando del tutto adesso." **(No, I'm totally not speaking it right now.)**

More whispers. I sighed, then heard a snort. I searched for the noise, and found a silver-haired guy. _'Italian. He knew what I was saying.'_ When he caught me staring at him, he glared at me. _'Ohhh... we got a fierce kitty-cat here'._ I saw that there were three of them in a group in the class. The silver kitty, a brown-gravity-defying-haired one(trying to calm the little kitty down) and a black haired one that was always smiling. _Interesting.'_

"Kirihito-san, please sit down-"

I waved my hand lazily and cut him off. I walked forwards, to the student sitting behind the brown-haired one. I stared at the random student straight in the eyes, him sweating bullets. "This seat. Mine. Off. Now." He scrambled off his seat, tripping once or twice along the process. I flopped unceremoniously onto the seat and lay back. Everyone stared at me. "What?" They turned away immediately as the teacher started to speak.

"I have some business to do, so you're free to do whatever you like. Just keep it down." With that, he left the class.

Everyone swarmed around me like a flock of birds. I glared at them, forcing them to go back to their seats. They eventually obliged, though I still felt their stares on my back. I sighed, sliding even further down my chair, rubbing my temples. _'The screaming baby on the flight here was torturous enough... now I have fanboys.'_

"Em, K-Kirihito-san, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes halfway, to see the three heads that I noted on before seated around my table. "Yeah, just peachy... Names, please?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Ahaha!" I see the black-haired one grinning at me. I managed to ease out a small smile back.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." The kitty-cat looked annoyed. _'I take that as an insult, you mop-head.'_ "Well, I think you should stop smoking, its bad for your health. At this rate, your lungs are gonna rot, therefore, you'll die. Not gonna comment on the dynamites, I'm cool with them." "How did you-" "I could smell them from outside the class."

The brown-haired guy squeaked. "HIEEE! S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!" I grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "HIEEEE!"

Gokudera instantly turned hostile towards me, pulling out his dynamites. "Don't touch the Tenth!" I stayed calm(more like half-asleep), switching to Italian.

"Hey ora, non mi vuoi chiamare tua sorella qui, vero?" **(H** **ey now, you don't want me calling your sister here, do you?)**

He flinched at that and kept his dynamites. "Thank you." I smirked at him.

I turned towards the other two, who just looked plain confused at what just happened. I waved them off, "It's nothing for you two~ Nothing at all~", guessing their thoughts by reading their emotions.

Tsuna's expression turned absolutely horrified and opened his mouth to speak. Again, I cut him off. "I can't read minds. I would like to meet this Reborn, then, whoever he is."

I smirked again when he turned more horrified, if possible. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **~Time skip to lunch~**

* * *

"Urgh..."

I stretched, scrunching my face up the relaxing. I was on the roof, and nobody was here. _'Thank god...'_ I took out my earphones, plugging them into my phone. I picked a song, sat down, and tried to sleep.

Keyword: TRIED.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

I sat up and woke up fully. "Trying to sleep." His voice was cutting-edge material. _'Nice tone there.'_

"Students are forbidden to come up here."

"I don't see that in the rule book."

"Get off the roof."

"No." With that, he whipped out a pair of tonfas. He charged at me, and I dodged a blow that was aimed for my face, clearly sensing the danger.

I swung my leg out to kick him, but he dodged as I whipped out my own weapon. Two blades.

"The only one that is allowed to bring weapons to school is me. For violation of school rules, I will bite you to death."

"That could make you sound like a pervert, you know, but by that murderous look on your face-" I dodged another blow.

"-I guess you aren't that type."

I swung out my foot to kick him, but he easily dodged, lunging for my face straight after.

 _Drip._

I touched my left arm, blood staining my fingers from a small scratch. I licked the blood off, smirking.

 _'Time to get serious.'_ I smirked even wider.

"Let's begin."

We lunged at each other.

* * *

In the middle of the fight, I felt someone staring at us. I quickly flipped over to get a clear view. True enough, there was a baby wearing a fedora sitting on a branch of a tree. I was almost certain he was smirking. _'And I'm not gonna even question why its a baby. The world is just like that after all.'_

I snapped back to reality, closely dodging a fatal blow to my head. I led us to the edge of the roof to get a better view of the baby. I spoke. "Hey, did you notice a baby- not gonna question- sitting on the branch of that tree over on your 3 o' clock?" My opponent glanced in the reflection of my blades, his eyes sparking in recognition but he did not show it. "Hn." was all he ever replied.

I decided to go with my instinct. _'He knows that person, its fine then.'_ Even though it looked as if he were attacking me to kill, I knew that he would not actually kill me. Just leave me fatally injured. I felt somewhat safe but not-safe at the same time being with my opponent. I felt safe because I knew he ran on animal instinct and I could trust my judgement based on that. The not-safe part being that he could and probably would attack me any time.

But I could clearly smell gunpowder on the baby. I didn't know whether or not to trust the baby or not.

"Concentrate." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I avoided another blow AGAIN, but this time it nicked my cheek. I repaid him by cutting his arms. Both of us now had an equal amount of scars. We had been fighting for quite a long time now. I heard the school bell ring. "Can we stop now? Its the end of school."

"Hn." He just continued attacking me, forcing us to continue fighting.

Suddenly I jerked back. _'A bullet.'_ I casually avoided other bullets while my opponent just deflected them with his tonfas. An idea sparked in my head an I pulled out my phone, pressing a few buttons. A song started to play as I dodged the bullets. I synced with the song and sped it up(it was too slow) and started to dance, the bullets having the same idea. Excellent marksman, whoever that was. _'Probably the baby but whatever. Now's the time to enjoy myself.'_

My former opponent had stopped attacking, choosing to watch me.

 _But she could bite down, said it  
_ _Makes your heart pound steady  
_ _Cause we're rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Bite quick, and it makes your heart skip, steady  
_ _Cause we're rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Rollin' with the dead now_

I danced along, the song blasting at full volume. My feet never stopped moving, in fact my whole body didn't. It was a freestyle dance, just me trusting my body to do whatever it wanted.

 _Why don't you come down, I, I just wanted to feel  
_ _You're tearing into my skin, and that's just part of the deal  
_ _And when the hit drops, hit, kick, pulse, stop. stop.  
_ _I take a breath to keep from moving,  
_ _Take a breath til I'm not_

My feet left the ground as soon as it touched it, the bullets always landing immediately after. I didn't mind- an exhilarating dance was what I really needed.

 _I don't know, I, I don't know who she is  
_ _I don't care, I, I do whatever she says  
_ _I don't know, I, I don't know who she is  
_ _I don't care, I, I do whatever she says_

The bullets started speeding up, my feet were moving faster. Actually, not only my feet, my hands too. I had to flip over and land on my hands a few times, but it added more flair to the dance. I danced for a few more minutes, occasionally adding my blades into my dance. The song eventually neared its ending.

 _Bite down. Bite down, said it  
_ _Makes your heart pound steady  
_ _Cause we're rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Bite quick, and it makes your heart skip, steady  
_ _Cause we're rollin' with the dead now  
_ _Rollin' with the dead now._

I did a backflip, touching the ground with my hand to add an extra jump, then finished off with throwing both my blades at where I thought the gunman was. The thick sound of my blades hitting concrete told me that I obviously did not hit my target. I turned back to my former opponent, happiness dancing in my eyes. "So, how was it?"

"Hn."

"Oh, I never got your name. Mine's Kirihito Sayuki, by the way. Thanks, a fight was what I really needed!"

"...Hibari Kyoya."

I heard a rustle behind me. I summoned my weapons back, turning around sharply to face the perpetrator. It was the baby from before. He had really curly sideburns, wore a yellow pacifier around his neck, and a chameleon was perched on his shoulder.

"Hn. Baby."

"Thanks for the bullet dance earlier, that was awesome!"

"Ciaossu. I am Reborn."

"Oh, you're the one that Tsuna and the others were talking about!"

"Really? What did they say?"

"They said- well, not exactly said- I read their thoughts- that I was alike to you."

"Hm. I have a question to ask you."

A chirp of a bird interrupted our conversation. I looked to Hibari and saw a yellow puff that was a bird flying around him. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Aw, its so cute!" The bird flew over to me, and landing on my awaiting hand. "Sayuki! Sayuki!" It chirped and I laughed at it. "What's its name?" I asked Hibari.

"Hibird."

I giggled, petting Hibird on its head. "What a cute name for such a cute bird! It's like a little puffball!"

I turned back to Reborn, letting Hibird fly away to nestle in Hibari's hair. "Sorry about that, what question?"

"Well, I was going to ask-"

The door slammed open.

* * *

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! REBORN! HIBARI-SAN! KIRIHITO-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Kirihito Sayuki, join the Vongola."

"HIEEEE! REBORN! You can't just ask Kirihito-san to join randomly!"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"Alright, Kirihito Sayuki. Welcome to our famiglia."

"Yay~"

"HIEEEEE!"

* * *

 **So how was it? This is my first fanfiction, so please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it! Also, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I only read the manga(still got obsessed with it), so I don't know their exact attitude. What do you think about Sayuki? She may or may not be a bit mood-swingy... heheh...**

 **-The song that Sayuki danced to in this chapter was Rollin' With The Dead by Go Periscope.-**

 **Thanks for reading and please follow, favorite and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. That is infinitely obvious.**

* * *

 **Sayuki's POV**

I walked to school with music blasting in my ears. I did a few dance moves, occasionally using the obstacles around me- like jumping up onto walls, twirling and balancing on fences then landing in front of an unsuspecting dog- which effectively scared them. When I reached school, I dropped off a letter at the office then headed to class.

* * *

 **~Time skip to end of school~**

I ran out of class as fast as I could. I already changed into more comfortable attire, which consisted of a black camisole and a white crop top that had blue flames on it. I also wore black shorts with a chain hanging from the front pocket to the back one and black and white sneakers. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and i wore ONE silver rose earring along with a plain silver chain. Today was a totally and utterly BORING day. Nothing exciting happened, even when my club had it's meeting and ended late in the evening. I ran down a hallway, dodging several students. When I turned a corner, I saw it.

My skateboard.

So I HAD left it here yesterday. HOW COULD I?! My beloved skateboard, one of my best normal ways of transport... It had my favorite black and white patterns on it with a splash of hot red and ice blue here and there. I grabbed it and ran out, vaulting over the closest school wall. I landed on my skateboard and rode it out of sight of the school. For some reason I didn't see Hibari nor Reborn today. Weird. One of them would usually patrol the school, and the other would stalk me constantly(It wasn't like I would't notice forever.) Tsuna and the others left before me(I had a club meeting).

I shook my head and focused on getting to another part of town. I danced on my skateboard, I had done this many, many, many times. When I rode past a group of boys around my age, I did a few of the fancier tricks in succession. They whistled and cheered at me as I grinned and winked at them. _'Hah, a new group, I'm betting. A good bunch.'_ I rode my skateboard around them, then continued on my journey, but not before shouting to them.

"Shopping District- Central!"

They took my note and decided to go after me- using their own transport.

The night life there was one of the reasons I had agreed to move here. Though there were mostly male gangs there, I knew I could protect myself if needed. I liked hanging around them- they were fun even in Italy. Their type of fun was like mine- I wasn't the type of girl that cried when they fell down or got attacked. I was the type of girl that was used to falling down and knew how to punch and kick when attacked.

I skated and did more tricks, closing in on Central. I could hear the nostalgic booming music and cheering. I recognized a few groups, they recognized me too, one of them immediately whipping out his phone to call the other older groups in Central. Another ran to set up a system that had been there for a very, very long time. I knew it hadn't been used for that really long span of time.

 _'Whenever you come back, we will welcome you with this system specially and uniquely for you. We will be waiting for you.'_

A male's voice resounded in my head. I smiled softly but it widened into a smirk as I skateboarded closer to a pathway that I knew well. It lead up to a ramp that would vault me over a 10-meter high wall and land me in Central. I heard speaker sound.

"Warning. To all the people in Central, please clear the area around the sound system."

I smirked as I neared the end of the ramp...

...

...

...

and I flew.

* * *

I could feel the wind rushing past my face as I smirked. I did a backflip, grabbing my skateboard and then tucking it back under my feet as I put in all my effort to swerve to the left. I landed on the ground, the ground shaking as I circled around the people in Central. A gust of wind followed me wherever I skated. I did more tricks in succession, then finally I saw a head of red hair running onto the dance floor, in front of the sound system.

 _'He grew quite tall'._ I grinned as I sped towards him, the crowd was sure I was going to crash into him and the sound system.

 _'Well think again, fellas.'_

I stepped on the front of my skateboard, it abruptly stopping and flipping me over. I outstretched my hands as I backflipped, trusting that my partner remembered the routine we did so many years ago.

He did not fail me. I felt two others hands grip mine, swinging and twirling me around safely to the ground. We both grinned at each other, no words spoken as we started to dance to the song that was blasting out of the system.

 _The lies that tied_  
 _Your tongue in knots_  
 _Are the words that grew_  
 _To hit my spots_

 _So filthy, dialed desire_  
 _Swallowed pride but spit out fire_  
 _Liars turn me on_

Both of us danced our way around each other, seemingly flirting with the body language that was shown.

 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby, Bounce back to me_  
 _You don't need this_  
 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby, Bounce back to me_  
 _You don't need this_  
 _This is it, call it quits with honesty_  
 _You don't need him_  
 _Every word is a curse let loose on me_  
 _Your mouth, it moves but fails to speak  
_ _And when you use your lips they better be on me_

We stopped in each other's arms, facing each other with eyes that screamed a challenge before breaking apart to start dancing slowly again, like a lead-up to the climax of the song.

 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby_  
 _(Bounce, Bounce, Baby)_  
 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby_  
 _(Bounce, Bounce, Baby)_

 _So filthy, dialed desire_  
 _Swallowed pride but spit out fire_  
 _Liars turn me on_

We started to speed up at this moment, twirling and stepping. There was only us in the world, a challenge to each other. Neither ever stopped to take a breath, focusing solely on dancing.

 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby, Bounce back to me_  
 _You don't need this_  
 _Bounce, Bounce, Baby, Bounce back to me_  
 _You don't need this_  
 _This is it, call it quits with honesty_  
 _You don't need him_  
 _Every word is a curse let loose on me_  
 _Your mouth, it moves but fails to speak_  
 _And when you use your lips they better be on me_

 _(Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh)_  
 _(Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh, Ohhh)_

The song ended as with our dance. The crowed cheered heavily. We stopped, faces barely inches apart. Both of us breathed heavily, staring into each others eyes, neither moving. Then I caught a movement. My eyes widened.

...

...

"HAH! YOU BLINKED! I WON!" I screamed happily as I jumped up and down, fists raised in victory. "PAY UP, BITCH!" My partner sighed heavily as he handed me a wad of cash. I grinned evilly at him as he just shook his head slightly, grinning back. We both looked at each other for a moment, before hugging each other.

"I've missed you, Sayuki." I smiled. "I've missed you too, Ryouta. You grew really tall."

We broke apart and walked to a bench nearby as the rest of the crowd started to dance again. I flopped down on the seat, observing him. Messy red hair- now slightly brown- ,still bright red eyes. He had three silver hoop piercings on his left ear, a few black pins adorned his hair and a silver chain necklace. He wore a loose, thin white singlet that was ridden with scratches and tears over a less torn red one and ripped jeans. His outfit was completed with silver and black sneakers. He had developed quite a body, having nicely toned muscles.

"You've turned into quite the looker, Sayuki. Did you see all the men ogling at you?"

"I could say the same to you. A few girls were nosebleeding and shooting me jealous stares when we danced."

He chuckled. "I'm starting to think that we should-"

"-introduce ourselves before that mob over there attacks me?" I continued his sentence, pointing to a horde of people rushing towards us.

Ryouta laughed more, tugging me up as both of us started running. He grabbed my skateboard as he vaulted above a wall, throwing my skateboard down in front of me as I jumped on it. He waved me goodbye.

"See you again! Visit the pub some time!"

* * *

 **~Back home~**

I collapsed onto my bed after showering and changing. _'That was a good night. I really enjoyed myself...'_ My thoughts trailed off as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **~The next day~**

I woke up really early despite having slept at 1 last night. _'Well yeah, fuck you too, body clock.'_ Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, I got ready for school.

* * *

 **~At school-the roof-before class starts~**

 **Third person POV**

Hibari swung the rooftop door open. He heard steady breathing. He looked around, and true enough, there lay Sayuki, snoring quietly as she slept. He rose an eyebrow, and proceeded forward to a higher part of the roof. Reborn hopped up out of nowhere and looked at Hibari. He stared coldly back then lay down. "Do whatever you want." Taking that as a sign, Reborn pulled out his gun.

BANG.

The sound of a gun firing alerted Tsuna and his friends. (Yes they were early to school for once) "HIEEE! REBORN!" They ran to the roof to find a hole in the concrete where Sayuki once lay. No, Sayuki had not woken up, she in fact had avoided the bullet by rolling onto her right side. Everyone sweatdropped.

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna. This is the true making of a hitman. Try waking Sayuki up. Everyone must try."

Yamamoto went first. He tried shaking her, but she wouldn't budge. He shook her more and harder. Suddenly two hands gripped his arms and scratched him badly. "Ow ow! Haha, gomenasai, Kirihito-san!" Her hand just fell back down as she continued sleeping.

Tsuna's turn. He shook her lightly, not having the guts to suffer the same fate as Yamamoto. "Kirihito-san... please wake up..." He repeated this process several times before Gokudera lost his patience.

"STUPID WOMAN! WAKE UP ALREADY!" He whipped out a stick of dynamite and rose his hand to throw it at her. Suddenly, Sayuki's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, pressing a pressure point and twisting his arm, forcing him to be immobilized, and to finish it off, digging her nails into his arm and slamming it down onto the concrete.

Result: Yamamoto laughing lightly as he soothed the scratches on his arm, Tsuna fretting over Gokudera- who was, by the way, writhing on the floor clutching his arm, paralyzed. Oh look, he's foaming at the mouth too! Wonderful.

Reborn spoke up. "It's not over yet. Hibari, you have to go too." "HIEE! HIBARI-SAN IS HERE TOO?!"

Hibari just grunted. Hibird then flew down to where Sayuki slept, flying circles around her face while chirping "Sayuki! Sayuki! Wake up! Wake up!"

Sayuki slowly opened her eyes and got up. She rubbed her eyes while asking in a sleepy voice, "Nghh... huh? What did I do and where did I end up?"

Hibari just looked over them. "Herbivores. Get to class before I bite you to death."

* * *

 **~In class~**

Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw Sayuki sleeping, her face covered by her math book. Nezu-sensei noticed this, and got mad. _'I'll ask her the answer to this complicated question. That will show her to not sleep in my class!'_ He opened his mouth to speak. "Kirihito-san,-"

" x-y^2+2(67yx)^3."

Silence. All the students were staring at her, along with Nezu-sensei, with their mouths wide open.

She still just lay there, sleeping peacefully.

Nezu-sensei, face still ridden wth shock, stuttered out. "O-okay class... l-let's cont-tinue the l-lesson..." The students just nodded dumbly and turned back to face him, dazed.

* * *

 **~After class~**

Nobody questioned Sayuki about the math question, except Tsuna and indirectly Gokudera, to which she replied with a smirk,

"That's elementary level~"

-effectively pissing Gokudera off while her attention was caught by Kusakabe.

 **First Person POV-Third Person POV**

"That's elementary level~" I replied. Then someone at the doorway called my name.

"Kirihito-san?"

I made my way towards him. "Hm? Who're you? Also, cool hairstyle bro. Nice~" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, I am Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari-san's second-in-command. He is calling for you. Please follow me."

"Wait, where is it?" He didn't question me, choosing instead to tell me its location.8

I thought for a while, then faced him with a smirk. "You go there first, I'll be there in 5 minutes." He looked at me worriedly as I continued. "Don't worry, I will ensure that Hibari doesn't bite you to death and I am on time."

I turned back to the classroom, running past Tsuna, apologizing. "Sorry Tsuna! You guys go back first, I got some stuff to do!"

...then jumping out the class window.

"HIE! Kirihito-san!" He, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to the window and looked out, only to see Sayuki falling, backflipping and then grabbing a ledge, swinging herself into a lower floor window.

* * *

 **Sayuki's POV**

I swung into the hallway window that led to the lockers, unlocking mine and grabbing a bag, slamming it back close. I ran out of another window, this time swinging upwards as I checked my watch. _'2 minutes left...'_ I ran along the wall, grabbing another metal structure to help me climb up.

 _'Oh and OF COURSE the Disciplinary Committee office had to be on one of the top floors.'_

I continued wall climb-swinging, then I finally saw my destination. I saw Hibari sitting at a desk, looking at Kusakabe who had just entered the room.

 _'Oh my god YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!'_ I exclaimed in my head as I saw an open window. _'In one, two, EIGHTEEN!'_

I grabbed the upper part of the window, swinging myself and the bag in and rolling on the floor to cushion my landing. I dusted myself off and looked up, smiling.

"So what was it that you called me in here for?"

Silence.

I looked around the room, walking towards a chair and plopping myself on it, spinning around. "Nice room you got here, Hibari."

Kusakabe just sweatdropped and excused himself.

Hibari spoke. "Why did you request for the use of an unused music room?"

I smiled. "To practice my dancing and a few other skills. You see, I don't have anywhere else to do so." _'Well, I have my home, but there's more space in an empty classroom.'_

"Hn. Allowed. The key." He threw me the key. I caught it and grinned happily as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Omnivore. You forgot something."

I looked back and saw a folded black jacket and a red armband on the desk. I took it, grinning at Hibari even more.

"Thanks Hibari~"

After I closed the door, Kusakabe smiled at me. "Welcome to the Discipinary Committee, Kirihito-san." I grinned at him.

* * *

I walked to a secluded part of school. _'I see why this is unused.'_ I unlocked the room that I was given and opened the door.

The room really looked unused, though it was really clean and empty. It was slightly smaller than a regular classroom, and had little to none dust. A table, a few chairs, and a cupboard were arranged at a far corner and there were a few windows that faced some trees. I checked the room for anything that needed maintenance, there were none. I walked towards the table, set my bag and the clothes on it and took out some materials.

 _'Time to get to work.'_

I walked to another part of school, picking up my skateboard along the way. I rounded a corner, and saw a few boxes. I set them onto my skateboard and wheeled it back to the room. _'Another reason why I love you, skateboard.'_ I rolled up my sleeves and started to work. I needed to set up a sound system- which was a huge-ass music player and speakers, a few other materials, and work on the wiring. Thankfully, the room was already soundproof, so I didn't need to work on that. I organized my stuff in the cupboard and started on the sound system.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

 _'Sound system done...now the materials... okay that's that... wiring.'_

 **~20 minutes later~**

...

...

Okay, red wire to... was it the black one? Or was it the green one? Oh well, the one that sparks is the wrong one so... let's try the black one first.

...

...

...

Spark.

...

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **~Somewhere in another part of school~**

Lights were flickering and the fans were going crazy, all of them sparking. The students screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A GHOST!"

More screaming.

* * *

 **~Back to Music Room #3~**

"Shitshitshit reconnect to green wire..."

...

...

More sparking.

* * *

 **~Previous another-part-of-school~**

The class was having a presentation, the curtains were drawn and the projector was their only source of light. Suddenly, the light started flickering and finally blacked out.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S BACK! IT'S THE GHOSTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

 **~Music Room #3~ A million sparks later~**

I wiped my sweat as I looked at the red wire that was now connected to another red wire.

"How was I supposed to know that all the wires were supposed to be connected to their own color?"

I stood up and observed my work. Everything was set up as I liked it. I took out my phone and connected it to the sound system. I tested it and it was perfect. Music blasted out of the speakers loudly, blocking out any other sound. I had set up cameras outside the hallway, and inside the room. A few other... systems... were connected too. Everything was as I liked it.

I cleaned up and packed my stuff. I took one last look at the room, before shutting and locking the door.

* * *

 **~At home~**

I collapsed onto my chair, swiveling around as I looked at my computer.

"Ciaossu."

I blinked a few times, then swiveled around to see Reborn sitting on my dining table. I blinked again before replying.

"Hi. Want something to drink?"

"Yes please." He watched me as I got up and walked into the kitchen and come back out a few minutes later. I placed a cup of espresso before him and sat down, enjoying my own.

We sat in silence for a while, sipping our own espresso's, ignoring the fact that it was about 11 at night. I put down my cup, then spoke.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I want you to help me train Dame-Tsuna and his guardians."

"Oh. Wait, how?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

Our conversation was cut short just like that. We sat in awkward silence.

...

...

...

Yes, it was THAT awkward.

...

...

...

"I think I'll put the coffee maker in Music Room #3. Don't tell the others about it by the way. You can come over though."

"Hm."

* * *

 **~The next day~**

I swung the bag over my shoulder as I walked to Tsuna's house. Before Reborn left yesterday, he had told me to come over to Tsuna's house in the morning for a wake-up call. _'Oh, this gonna be fun~'_ I grinned happily as Reborn came into sight outside of Tsuna's house.

"Ciaossu."

"Buongiorno. So. What we doing?"

"Just make sure that these," he handed me three grenades- "Sweet baby Jesus, this is nice." "-get inside Tsuna's room and that he has... 5 seconds to react."

"Okay~ Where's his room?"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Tsuna had woken up already by Reborn's torture of shooting him. Gokudera and Yamamoto were also there, now arguing about something that he didn't know. He sighed. "What else could happen..."

"Wakey wakey Tsuna~~~"

"HIEEEE!"

Suddenly he saw Sayuki waltz in from his window. She twirled around him, Gokudera and Yamamoto. She spun around and ruffled both Yamamoto's and Gokudera's hair. Gokudera scowled while Yamamoto just laughed it off and greeted her. She then walked back to the window and stood on the windowsill. Tsuna saw her bite three round, green objects and tear them away from her mouth.

"K bai~ Oh and a gift for you~"

She threw them up in the air into the room then leaped out of the room, screaming "5- NO, 4 SECONDS TSUNAAAA~~~"

"HIEEE!"

* * *

 **Sayuki's POV**

I walked to Reborn after I left Tsuna and the others to their chaos.

"Wow, you left them 4 seconds to react."

I smirked at Reborn's comment. "Well, it IS training..."

Reborn smirked back as we both turned around to spectate the glory of chaos.

* * *

 **~At school~ First-Third Person POV**

Tsuna and the other's ran to school after that, late to school from Sayuki's "surprise" this morning. Sayuki was quite far in front of them, despite running later than them. She had quite the athletic body from all that parkouring and what-not. After running for 2 minutes, the school came into view.

 _'One more minute...'_ Tsuna prayed that they would get there on time, if not Hibari would bite them to death.

Suddenly Sayuki stopped in front of them, making them stop too.

"E-eto, Sayuki-san...?"

Suddenly Sayuki dashed in front of them into the school gates, entering the school grounds just as the bell rung. (They weren't in yet.)

"Herbivores. You are late."

Sayuki flashed a grin at them as she faced Hibari. "Good morning, Hibari."

He glanced at her. "Omnivore. Where's your uniform?"

"EHHH?! UNIFORM?!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Sayuki rummaged around in her bag for a moment then took out some black cloth with a flash of red. She put it on, then grinned even more.

"HIEEE! SAYUKI-SAN IS A PREFECT?!"

"So, Hibari. Can I 'bite them to death?'" She put quotation marks in the air.

"Hn." Hibari grunted as he gave his approval.

Sayuki's grin widened into a smirk as she took out her weapons and turned to face them.

She rose her head as her eyes glinted an ice- cold blue.

"Prepare to freeze in hell."

"HIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **~In class~**

"...Kirihito-san?"

Tsuna lay bruised and battered on his desk while the teacher called out the names of the students. Suddenly the door slid open. "Dear Tuna-Fishy~~~" Heads turned to see Sayuki standing in the doorway, smiling sweetly. She raised her hand, throwing a chalk at Tsuna's head, ignoring the surprised gasps of the students at her becoming a prefect. Her smile and voice no longer seemed sweet and innocent. **"No sleeping in class~"** The she turned back to normal, facing the shocked teacher.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a prefect now, so I wont be coming to class because of-"

She got cut off as her body jerked backwards, only to see Hibari holding the back of her collar. The whole classroom immediately shrunk backwards, sweatdropping at Sayuki who was grinning and waving goodbye as she got dragged away, the door slamming close.

* * *

 **~In the disciplinary committee office~**

"WHYYYYY THE PAPERWORK?!"

* * *

 **~After lunch time~**

"Goddammit Hibari..." Sayuki walked down the hallway to her room as she massaged her sore hand. She had finally finished doing paperwork non-stop after what, 4 hours? Then Hibari had to just say "There's more due tomorrow." She swore then, cursing Hibari and his destructive-ness as she dodged a tonfa to the head accompanied by a lazy "Swearing is against the rules."

She collapsed on the floor after shutting and locking the door. "I need a drink... and a dance perhaps?"

Sayuki walked over to her newly installed fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of ice peach tea. She closed the fridge and turned back around.

"Ciaossu."

Blink.

Breathe.

Blink.

"Well, hello there." Blink blink.

...

*gives Reborn a cup of espresso.*

"Thank you."

"Well. What do you want?" Sayuki was getting a bit impatient as she reaaaaaaalllllyyyyyy wanted to dance.

"Nothing."

She gave him a funny look, making the corner of his mouth twitch upwards by a margin.

Suddenly she felt a little lick on her hand. She looked down to see a green chameleon beside her hand. She giggled and petted it. "Aw, so cute!" Reborn smirked as he watched the interaction between the two. When Leon crawled back to Reborn, Sayuki connected her phone to the music player. "I want to dance."

"Okay."

Reborn didn't move at all. Sayuki gave a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're not gonna leave, are you." It was more of a statement than a question, and Sayuki already knew the answer. She sighed again, scrolling through her playlists. She picked one then walked to the center of the room as the music started to play.

"No shooting this time Reborn."

* * *

 **~In the middle of the dance~**

All music and dancing stopped as Sayuki's phone rang. She walked over and looked at the caller ID. Her eyes narrowed slightly, noted Reborn. She picked up even though she seemed slightly pissed, and was that... tiredness?

"What do you want." ... "Another one?" Her expression brightened as the other person talked more. "Good. Request accepted. At least you didn't waste my time." She hung up, then turned to Reborn. "I trust you enough to keep your mouth shut if you see me doing this "request", or anything of this nature, until the others find out themselves." Reborn didn't reply. Sayuki threw one last glance at him as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter 2! Can you guess what the "request" was? I may or may not have made it a little obvious, I'm not too sure myself. :/**

 **-The song that Sayuki danced to with Ryouta(try to guess who he is too) is Bounce by The Cab-**

 **Anyway, who do think Sayuki should be paired with? Please, gawd, do NOT give me a difficult character. Remember, she is 16, Hibari's age(doesn't mean that she should be paired with him, though I'm leaning towards that-he's easier to write). But she is in Tsuna's grade because of her not attending school for a few years. The Varia(including Fran) , Arcobaleno(or Teen!Arcobaleno) are included. You can decide later though, when I have finished writing her meeting all the people.**

 **If you want an Arcobaleno to be her parent(adopted or biological) instead of a pairing, that's actually... much better for me to write...**

 **Another thing: Ryouta is just an extra oc. He is not an available pairing with Sayuki unless a lot of people want him to be one.**

 **So... I think that's all the notes that I have for now! If I have any others, I will post them in another chapter, because I don't want to disappoint you with posting a brand new chapter that is only about notes unless it is a very important one.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please follow, favorite and leave all your thoughts and votes(Sayuki's pair, parent and other stuff) in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I owned KHR I would reveal TYL!Tsuna's face. (Many people have said that.)**

* * *

 **~At school the next day~First-Third POV~**

I walked to school today. I had not forgotten my jacket and armband this time, and Reborn had sent me an email about my tasks for training Tsuna. Number 1?

 _As a prefect, make sure Tsuna gets up early enough for school._

The order was clear but vague. I shrugged it off as I almost knocked on the door. Almost. No, it wasn't Bianchi this time, but instead, well... I decided to climb the window instead. When I scaled up the wall to the windowsill, I swung my legs inside, sitting on it.

"Ciaossu." Suddenly a blur of metallic black was thrown at me. I caught it, jerking slightly backwards.

...

"I could've fallen out the window, you know."

Smirk.

"I fucking hate you Reborn."

Smirk widens.

"You know what, imma just wake him up."

BANGBANG

"WAKEY WAKEY TSUNAAAAAAAAAA~"

"HIEEE!" Tsuna jumped up and stood on his bed with his back to the wall.

"Good. now that you're up. 2-no, _1_ minute in the bathroom. No breakfast, you're late. If you're late to school, I'll shoot you."

Tsuna took a second to register it. Once he did, he screamed and ran to the bathroom, tripping once or twice in the process.

After the door slammed shut, there was complete silence in the room.

"I'm pretty sure that Tsuna still doesn't know that I'm his part-time tutor."

"Yeah."

"Well.- oh look. 1 minute has passed. Tsuna's still inside."

With that, Sayuki jumped out of the window, standing in front of the doorway, just as Tsuna burst out. He froze at the sight of Sayuki smiling with her eyes closed, gun in her crossed arms. She tilted her head.

 **"Your 6.03 seconds late."** Her smile and arms dropped, and her eyes opened.

 **"3 seconds headstart, Tsunayoshi."**

"HIEEEE!"

Sayuki gave chase after the desperately running Tsuna, shooting at Tsuna's feet. At one point, he stopped to catch his breath. Sayuki then shot at both of his feet, almost hitting him.

"I SAID RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

"HIEEE!"

And the chase continued.

* * *

 **~Reborn's POV~**

I watched Sayuki and Tsuna from atop a lamp post. The girl was a mystery. The records of Sayuki revealed nothing of her being related to the mafia. As far as files and records were concerned, Sayuki was nothing but a regular citizen, but it had a lot of blanks. Much of the information was blank, such as her birth parents, hospital of birth, and the only thing written in her whereabouts for her whole past life was "Italy".

Yet she had extreme capabilities in physical and mental activities. Her reflexes were also very fast. She held a gun and a blade like she had done so many, many times. Likes she was experienced and trained in handling weaponry. Her aim was impeccable, I knew that she specifically aimed _n_ _ear_ his feet, but not _at_ his feet.

I remember when I told Tsuna that she was the true making of a hitman. Yamamoto was too, but in a different way. In fact, with both their raven hair, cheerful smile and sunny disposition, they could very well be siblings.

...

...

I made a face at that. Internally, of course.

...

I guess I would have to watch her more, then.

* * *

 **~Lunch time(Rooftop)~Sayuki's POV~**

I was sipping on a juice box(peach juice is awesome) while listening to Tsuna and the rest chatter. As I sat on a the edge of a wall, I tuned them out, bored. Suddenly a little yellow puffball(guess who~) landed on my shoulder. I smiled and petted it. It started to fly above me as I tried to hit(tap) it lightly. I played for a while, leaning forward to give me a better position.

"Sayuki-san!"

I snapped back to reality, and realized too late that I was sitting too far on the edge of the wall. I was already falling forward, and I flipped onto my back to minimize impact.

 _'Oops, I hope the others will be okay under my weight. Even if it's a short fall.'_

A second later, I saw myself(no I did not close my eyes) in someone's arms. My face was pretty close to Yamamoto's, as he was sitting down cross-legged. I rose my eyebrows. "Wao. Fast reflexes you have there." He just chuckled and grinned down at me as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the baseball club! I mean, if you're not sure, you can tag along to watch after school today and see if you're interested!"

I blinked at him as I considered his offer. It was a nice new skill to learn, I guess. "Okay, I'll watch first."

Yamamoto cheered, raising his arms up like a sign of victory. Now what was so bad about that?

...

He forgot that I was _in his arms._

I was tossed up into the air and fell, _again._ This time, I landed in a certain silverette's arms.

"Wao, more reflexes."

At that, Gokudera blushed lightly. He looked away. Then his face looked as if he wanted to throw me up again.

"I swear to god, if you throw me up AGAIN, I will fucking _gut_ you."

He let me down immediately with a "Tch." , having seen and endured my attacks while was asleep. He was NOT prepared to be gut.

I dusted myself after I got up. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye."

With that, I ran towards the fence.

"Hey! The door's the other way!"

Aaaaaaaand I jumped off the roof.

* * *

 **~After school~Third-First Person POV~**

Yamamoto had gone ahead of me, since I had to grab some stuff from my room. I grabbed my bandages, wrapped my hands, then changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts. It was a fairly hot and sunny day outside, so I put my hair up into a ponytail.

I walked to the baseball field and sat on a seat, somewhere near the top, AWAY from the group of squealing fangirls that were gushing on one end of the field. I wonder how the players have not noticed them yet. So with a sigh, I looked away and focused instead on the baseball club. They were doing the usual warm-ups, then started to actually play. I watched as they switched out players to bat, and sort of blanked out, it was a bit boring.

"KYAAAAHH!"

I snapped back to reality by the fangirls. The players didn't even react, even though they were pretty loud. I sweatdropped. _'I guess they're used to it by now...'_ I focused as I saw Yamamoto walk onto the field. As he started to bat, my eyebrows rose. I was impressed by his skills. His reflexes were fast and his accuracy was good. After his first home run, he grinned and glanced up. He noticed that I was there and waved to me.

"Hey Sayuki! Didn't notice you were there!"

I waved back. "Hi~ Nice playing by the way."

He just grinned. "Ahahaha! Thanks! Wanna try?"

"Sure why not?" With that, stood up on my seat, hopping onto the seats below me continuously, then vaulting over the railing, to land next to Yamamoto. His club friends all came over to us.

"Hey who's this?"

"Ah! This is Kirihito Sayuki, my friend. She's here to join the baseball club! She's really athletic, too!"

"Just call me Sayuki."

I could see the doubt in their eyes. _'But what could a weak-looking girl do? Is she just one of Yamamoto's fangirls?'_ I winced internally. They must have bad memories of fangirls... Nevertheless, they asked me to try it out first. Yamamoto showed me the basics, and after 10 minutes I was ready to try and play. Try being there because I was still a tiny bit confused about the whole play. I internally sighed as I walked and stood in my batting position. After I was ready, the pitcher pitched the ball.

"So you hit it like this..."

I hit the baseball.

"...Right?"

"IT'S A HOME RUN!"

I blinked twice. _'What.'_

"RUN!"

"Oh." So I did.

* * *

After the process repeating many times(with no errors), my time was up. The team congratulated me, showering me with praise. They even begged the president to let me join, saying that I, along with Yamamoto, were invaluable players. The president managed to calm them down, and allowed me to enter, even compete in a in-school competition that was happening this month. I grinned at him.

"Okay. I'll join, but only on this condition."

They looked at me.

"I will stay in this club for only 1 month. Why? Because my schedule is tight, that's why. If after that you are desperate for competitions and competitions ONLY, I will try my best to participate."

There were grumbles of slight protest, but they all obliged anyways.

"Anyways, I have to go now. Bye~"

They watched in amazement as Sayuki ran and jumped, grabbing onto the railing and ran away, jumping continuously on top of the seats, then vaulted over a wall to disappear from their sight.

...

...

...

And to only appear back, dodging a certain carnivorous prefect's attacks, while dancing at that. On top of seats. And disappeared after that, over the wall again.

* * *

 **~That night~**

I had taken a bath and already dressed to fulfill the 'request'. I was dressed in all black. A black t-shirt, black hoodie, black shorts, black belt, black strap around my thigh, black choker, black fingerless gloves, and finally, black boots. As I walked to the door, I grabbed my weapons, and a full-face mask.

 _'And we gonna have fun tonight~'_

I locked the door and made my way to my destination- a forest.

* * *

 **~2 am~Third Person POV~**

A limo drove through a rarely used road in a forest. A minister had attended a meeting that lasted until very, very late.

Suddenly the car stopped. The minister got irritated. "What is this! Hurry up and restart the car!"

And then they were sinking. Sinking deeper and deeper. The bodyguards immediately bundled the minister out of the car, just to watch it get swallowed up by the ground somehow. They formed a defensive position around him. They were looking around to check for any suspicions.

A bush rustled behind them. They immediately whipped around, to see a masked figure looking down, completely still. "Who goes there?!" It slowly rose it's head and the mask was revealed as they turned horrified when they saw it.

 _"Hehe~ Let's play~"_

Silent screams ripped through the silence of the night, like the torture cleaver that ripped through the owners of the voices that were cut short as soon as they made a sound.

All that was left were bodies lying on the ground,

* * *

 **~A few days later~**

I hummed my way to Tsuna's house, a bag in hand. Today was Sunday, so there was no school. Nana had taken quite a liking to me, and frequently invited me to tea. Often she would leave me with Tsuna, after chatting with me for a bit. This was one of those times, except that this times Yamamoto and Gokudera were both coming.

"Ah! Hello, Sayuki-chan!"

I smiled and greeted Nana. She welcomed me in, and sat me down at the couch in front of the TV. Nana excused herself, apologizing because she needed to do something and wouldn't be back til' night. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were there too, sitting around the coffee table that had my feet on them as soon as Nana left. I munched on the cookies that Nana made. _'Mmm... delicious...'_

I swallowed. "Wassup."

"Eh? Sayuki-san?"

"Hi, now what are you guys doing here?"

"Hanging out at Jyuudaime's house!" I had a suspicion that there was a tone of "I'm so honored!" in that statement...

"Oh."

I stayed quiet, Reborn jumping onto the couch, next to me, as I observed the slowly growing bickering between the trio. I wandered off into La-La land after a while, watching the TV.

I snapped back into reality as the news flickered into something new. Everyone grew quiet as it played out, "BREAKING NEWS" flashing on the screen.

 _._

 _'4 figures have been found dead and mutilated in a forest located south of Namimori._

 _Their bodies have been found rotting, indicating that it has been quite a while before the bodies were found.'_

 _._

A few pictures were shown. The bodies were laid out, cloths covering them, and as if that weren't enough, there were censor bars on the bodies.

.

 _'There are multiple lines on the bodies' bones, as if the murderer was hacking it with an axe._

 _At the same time, Minister Zuka has gone missing, along with his two bodyguards. He was last seen leaving the Zuka office after a meeting._

 _This has risen the suspicion that the body is his._

 _Police force are currently investigating deeper into the subject._

 _Here is a member of the police force investigating._

 _._

The unknown policeman started to speak.

.

 _"This is a very hard investigation to carry out. Every clue of the body being Minister Zuka has been stripped._

 _The murderer has gotten rid of his teeth, nails, resulting in his dental records being of no use."_

 _"There is also the fact that the bones have been hacked into many times."_

 _._

The policeman continued on about _"how they have hit a brick wall"_ and about _"we will try our best, even though we have great doubts facing us."_

.

 _"But even though we have yet to confirm that the victim is Minister Zuka, our investigation on the culprit is going very well."_

 _"There is a major lead onto the culprit, that is the rose shape carved into one of the bodies' bones."_

 _"As disgusting as it is, is was carved into a bone that was,_

 _pause._

 _"Seemingly broken and torn from the body, then impaled into a victim's body."_

 _Pause._

 _"Even more so, we have discovered that that bone was used to paint a giant "X" on the ground underneath the impaled body,"_

 _"After the body was impaled."_

* * *

I could clearly see the disgusted face on the policeman. Reborn and I continued with a neutral face, but the others were a different case.

...

Tsuna was slightly green, an extremely disgusted look on his face.

Gokudera was only disturbed, I guessed that it was from his experience in the mafia.

Yamamoto looked very disturbed and had a wincing look on his face.

...

ZAP.

Gokudera had switched the TV off, judging that his Tenth most probably had enough of the scene. A silence ensued the entire room. Nobody spoke.

...

...

...

"Eh? Why is it so quiet?"

We all looked towards the doorway of the kitchen. A bob of pink hair appeared, along with green eyes that were like Gokudera's. I immediately jumped up.

"Bianchi!"

* * *

Bianchi hugged Sayuki back.

Sayuki broke apart first, the duo ignoring Gokudera who was keeling over, holding his stomach at the sight of his sister.

"It's been such a long time! Come è stato in Italia?"

"Non ti ho visto in un tempo troppo lungo, Sayuki. L'Italia è meravigliosa, con le solite esplosioni e uomini armati, ma tutto è andato bene! Come si decidesse di saldare in in Namimori?"

"Tutto sta andando liscio e pacifico."

Both of us stared at each other, then broke out in laughter.

"Ah! It's really good seeing you again!"

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello. Hibari?"

...

"Ah, okay. Be there in five."

I shut my phone and looked at Bianchi once again.

"I'm so sorry, I will see you again some time later, but now I have to go."

At that, I gave Bianchi a quick hug and ran out of the house, putting on a red armband.

* * *

"Yes, Hibari?"

"Oh god."

"Oh _god."_

 _"Oh god no."_

 _"NO."_

"NOT THE PAPERWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **End of chapter three and there surprisingly is no dancing to a specific song in this one! But Sayuki met Bianchi! Who knows what kinds of delicious food they can make together with the help of Bianchi's amazing cooking skills!**

 **"It's been such a long time! How was it in Italy?"**

 **"I** **have not seen you in a long time too, Sayuki. Italy is wonderful, with the usual explosions and gunmen, but everything went well! How you are settling in in Namimori?"**

 **"Everything is going smoothly and peacefully."**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I'd like to apologize for this slightly rushed chapter. It is short and rushed because I actually had written a lot, but my laptop decide "Oh, you apparently didn't log in", so I couldn't save and lost all I wrote. But I hope you enjoy reading all the same!**

* * *

 **~Reborn's POV~**

The documentation was very interesting. Sayuki and I watched with neutral expressions, I noted. A normal teen girl, heck, even a _guy_ would've turned disgusted and mentally scarred at that. But what really caught my attention was the rose shape carved into the bone of the impaled victim. There were past murders that happened similarly, and the target was always the one that was on the X. I was interested for a reason.

This meant that 'she' was back.

In Namimori.

Hibari's not gonna like this.

I snapped back to reality and kicked Tsuna.

"Hurry up, we've got somewhere to go."

* * *

 **~Sayuki's POV~**

Hibari had come in 10 minutes ago, and was now sleeping in his office chair. Before that I was just lazing about in his office, enjoying the aircond, which was, FYI, absolutely _amazing._ He had come in looking very pissed and bloodthirsty, saying that a herbivore had hunted another wasteful herbivore. I immediately gave him Hibird, to which he calmed down a little. A little. Very. Very. Little.

I sighed. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was a text from Reborn.

 _Come here now._

There was an attached map with a pointer showing a location in a secluded, off-limits forest zone.

I sighed again.

* * *

 **~In a certain forest that Sayuki may or may not have gotten the** **map to~**

"VOIII!"

"HIEEE! V-Varia?! What are they doing here?!"

"Trash, this is the Varia base in Namimori."

"Ushishishi, the principessa last said that she was headed here..."

Suddenly Tsuna saw a blur of black and then he was kissing the ground. Sayuki stood next to him, wearing a thin, loose, white and grey long-sleeved shirt, black short with a chain around her waist, and black and white boots. She 'tsk'ed and shook her head.

"Minus 5 marks. At this rate you're gonna be killed, Tuna-fishy." She said and wrote the according data on the ground with a stick. Then stood back up again, and threw the stick down onto Tsuna with a weak flail.

Silence.

* * *

 **~Sayuki's POV~**

I was swept off my feet. Literally. Muscled arms carried me princess-style accompanied by a familiar laugh. "Ushishishi, hello principessa."

I hugged the person and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello Bel~"

On instinct, I showed him my already unlocked phone, switching to the music player. I could feel his muscles as he carried me with one hand and the other chose a song. He put me on the ground, twirling me around as we started to dance into the forest, laughing madly. The others, much to our amusement, gave up on us and proceeded to go into the Varia HQ.

I kissed him on the other cheek when I heard the song choice; a faster and more twisted version of "Funhouse".

 _I dance around this empty house_  
 _Tear us down_  
 _Throw you out_  
 _Screaming down the halls_  
 _Spinning all around and now we fall_

 _Pictures framing up the past_  
 _Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
 _This museum full of ash_  
 _Once a tickle_  
 _Now a rash_

We danced madly, doing what the song told us to do. We held hands and threw each other, just barely missing a tree. He spun me around a lot, and suddenly I went limp in his arms. We danced atop the tree branches, and he peeked around one to smirk at me. God, he was exactly like Ryouta; puberty hit him in the bullseye and now he looks like a sex god. Most probably the same went for Hibari.

 _This used to be a funhouse  
_ _But now it's full of evil clowns  
_ _It's time to start the countdown  
_ _I'm gonna burn it down down down  
_ _I'm gonna burn it down_

 _9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

As we danced and skipped in and out of the foliage, we made the signs for each number. He showed 9 with 8 fingers. I showed 8 with 6. He showed 7 with 4. I showed 6 with 2. He showed 5 with two fists. I showed 4 with two middle fingers. He ignored the next few lines and proceeded to throw his knives at me as I danced around the flying knives and wires.

 _I've called the movers  
_ _Called the maids  
_ _We'll try to exorcise this place  
_ _Drag my mattress to the yard  
_ _Crumble tumble house of cards_

I eventually got trapped in a neatly woven web of wires that were attached to trees as they were not able to hit their target; me. As Bel approached me, I grinned and outstretched my hands in a throwing motion. The surrounding trees collapsed as he and I laughed and continued to dance, knives and blades flying about.

 _Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
_ _My key don't fit my lock no more  
_ _I'll change the drapes  
_ _I'll break the plates  
_ _I'll find a new place  
_ _Burn this fucker down_

We started to dance slowly and seductively, picking up our pace little by little.

 _This used to be a funhouse  
_ _But now it's full of evil clowns  
_ _It's time to start the countdown  
_ _I'm gonna burn it down down down_

 _This used to be a funhouse  
_ _But now it's full of evil clowns  
_ _It's time to start the countdown  
_ _I'm gonna burn it down down down  
_ _I'm gonna burn it down_

As the song ended, I spun around him, grabbed his shoulders and hoisted myself into his arms. He laughed and continued his way back to the Varia HQ, often I went "WEEEEE!" when he spun me around. He simply _loved_ twirling me around.

He let me down as we walked through the back door into the kitchen.

The prince walked away coolly, saying that he had to do something. I blew him a kiss goodbye, to which he pretended to catch and pocket. I smiled, and was surrounded with silence.

"Luss~uria~"

Said man immediately appeared in the doorway, running forward to hug Sayuki. "It's been such a long time! You've grown so much, you look so fabulous right now!"

I smiled. "Hello Lussuria, you look as wonderful as ever!"

He put his hand to his cheek, obviously flattered. "Aw thank you!" Then he snapped back to reality. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He gave me a box of Pocky- "Yay Pocky~"- and ushered me off to visit the mansion as I munched on the snack.

As I walked down the hallways, I heard a glass crashing. I paused at that door, when to the door next to it and swung out the window, into the former room. I cut off a loud "VOIIIIIII!" by kicking a certain silver-haired person. I stood victoriously, my hands on my hips. "I DEFEATED SHARK-WOMAN AKA SUPERBI SQUALO! ACHIEVEMENT GET FOR THE 275th TIME!"

Said person got up, wine dripping from his head. "VOIII! I'LL KILL YOU!" He raised his sword-hand thingy, ready to hit me. Suddenly a bullet coated in flames whizzed past his face, embedding itself in the wall, creating a small explosion and fire. I turned back and beamed at the intruder, running towards him.

"Xanxan~" I hugged him, swinging around to his back, crawling up him and latching onto his neck like a koala would. I snuggled into his neck as he grunted.

An annoying thing pierced our peacefulness. "Bossu! Get off him, you scu-" I took out my gun, which was hanging from the chain in my pocket, and shot him along with Xanxus. He now fell out of the window, multiple bullet holes piercing him. I snuggled back into Xanxus, then kissed him on the cheek and went out of the room.

I skipped around, munching on the Pocky. Eventually I heard familiar laughter. _'Geez, wherever I go I end up with them.',_ referring to the Varia Storm and Mist guardians. I swung the door open, a blonde head and another frog hat looking at me.

"Hello Fran~"

"Ara? Hello, Sayuki-senpai."

I picked off the three knives that were lodged in his hat and stuck a Pocky in his mouth, to which he responded with a muffled "Thank you."

Also sticking a Pocky in my mouth, I gave the knives back to Bel. He laughed and said "Ushishishi, does the principessa want to play the Pocky game?" and tugged me into his arms.

I smiled and stuck a Pocky in his mouth, trailing my hand over his chin, and off while I got out of his grip, winking childishly. We had always been on flirting basis, it was natural and normal enough between us two.

I winked at Bel, (he laughed) and slowly exited the room.

* * *

 **~A few hours later~**

It was nearly night, and Lussuria had invited me to stay for dinner, so I did.

For once, everyone was present, so there were 5 of us. Yes, 5. Levi was currently outside, the annoying thing. He broke the window to get outside.

I snapped back to reality as Bel tried to pull me into his lap, but I pried his arms off and I sat next to him. I sat next to him, Fran and Xanxus on alternate days, sometimes breaking that cycle to appease Xanxus when he was truly pissed or when Bel was still in his 'crazy' mode.

Lussuria started serving us our steaks. Ah~ the nostalgia of the only silence that could happen when the Varia were eating. After I finished(twas first), I put my guns down on the table, and went to wash my plate.

A few minutes later. I heard crashing coming from outside. I listened carefully, filtering and sifting through the different tones. Suddenly I heard _one_ specific noise.

* * *

 **~Third Person POV~**

Everyone had somehow got into a fight a few minutes ago. The chandelier was shot and cut down, and it came crashing down onto the table that was laying on it's side. The two huge objects cracked and broke everything beneath it with much sound.

Suddenly they felt fear. A surge of bloodthirst and killing intent had just skyrocketed from out of nowhere in the kitchen. Everyone went silent as a very still Sayuki appeared in it's doorway, thin, red flames surrounding her. Bel gritted his teeth slightly. Those were his property, the storm flames.

She walked slowly towards her previous seat and raised the table slightly. She picked up something and rose to her feet, giving everyone a clear view of what it was.

Squalo cursed. "Shit. Those are her guns..."

Her head slowly raised and her flames skyrocketed to the dangerous level, everything around her burning slightly. She looked around, her ice blue eyes freezing anything that came into her view with pure fear. Her narrowed eyes and murderous look made them, the _top_ assassins, the _best_ of the _best_ , actually _fear_ for their life.

 **"I want my gun back, in 5 fucking minutes."**

Nobody responded out of fear.

 **"Get fuckin' moving, trash."**

Squalo scrambled away to her order, it was always him that got her her stuff. She stared after him, then started moving slowly to an extra room. Xanxus had left when the fight started, so only Bel and Fran were left. They both breathed slowly, erasing the fear out of their veins. Even _Fran_ was affected, internally. Bel showed a nervous smile. "Principessa has gotten a lot stronger..."

They both had the same thought in their head.

 _'And a lot more terrifying.'_

* * *

 **~At night~**

After Sayuki's show of exactly _why_ she was comfortable mingling within the Varia, everyone had retired to their own bedrooms. Sayuki had decided to stay the night in an extra bedroom. It was between Bel and Fran's bedroom, and proven to be much larger.

That probably explained this particular event happening. And Sayuki was used to it.

Two male bodies hugged hers, fast asleep.

She had woken up feeling a bit warm, and looked to her right. There laid Fran, hugging her arm, like a little kid who had a nightmare. On her left, was Bel who had his arms around her waist and one leg between hers. She stayed in her position for a while, not wanting to wake them up. Now that she was back, this was happening all over again.

Suddenly there was a rustle from her right. The teal-haired boy had woken up, unhooking his hand to rub his eye. A loose white T-shirt hung on his thin frame, _'I have to start feeding him properly again.'_ and so did teal loose baggy knee-length pants. She mouthed "Good morning" to him which he replied to. He then sat up and got off the bed, Sayuki ruffling his messy teal hair, not making a sound. He left the room, leaving her alone with Bel. Fran was like a little brother that she needed to care for, her maternal instincts rising a little whenever she was around her. He felt the same way, like she was his somewhat motherly big sister.

Bel, however, was another thing altogether.

Said man was wearing a loose dark blue and purple striped T-shirt, and like Fran, loose baggy knee-length pants. His bangs still successfully covered his eyes, an enigma to her. His body was treating hers like a bolster, hugging her body that was covered by a singlet and black shorts. When she raised her hand carefully to sweep off his bangs, his hand suddenly shot up to catch hers.

His bangs fell back to their original position as he laughed. "Ushishishi, the principessa wanted to see the prince's eyes?"

I smirked. "Damn Bel, I left you guys for a few years and when I come back you look like a freakin' sex god. Puberty hit you straight good..." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me even tighter to close the distance between us two.

"The principessa has grown to look very... hot, too." I laughed at his honest opinion. It was true that I didn't have my chest binders on right now. Then I noticed our location on the bed.

 _Jesus, this position again._ Our faces were barely inches apart, and so were our bodies. This time I stayed silent, letting him trail his long fingers across my cheek and jawline. then he rolled off bed- I sat up-, and walked out of the room with a flirtatious grin.

I stared at the closed door, and shook my head.

 _'Oh, the flirt.'_

* * *

 **-The song that Sayuki and Belphegor danced to in this chapter is "Funhouse" by Pink-**

 **So! Sayuki finally met the Varia! Yay! She may or may not be living with the Varia in the future... depends on the pairing... but she will be involved with them frequently.**

 **God, I made Belphegor a HUGE flirt. Then again, two can play at that game, so I made Sayuki one too! Also those two have an undetermined relationship and undetermined feelings towards each other, so you can take their flirting as just playing around too, instead of lovey dovey flirting. So you can make them a pairing, or just best friends.**

 **NOW you can decide the pairings! Sorry to all the Levi fans out there, I just don't like him. Fran... he is a bit younger than Sayuki. I don't mind writing him as a pairing though. Just that I would make him older with a drug that Verde invented or something.**

 **I decided not to put the Arcobaleno, Cavallone, or the- OH SHAT I FORGOT THE SHIMON.**

 **I SWEAR THEY'LL BE IN ANOTHER UPCOMING CHAPTER. I PROMISE.**

 **But for now, thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow and leave all your thoughts and suggestions(like your preferred pairing for Sayuki) in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 **~Sayuki's POV~**

I had left the Varia mansion yesterday with a whole bunch of Pocky. Fran apparently didn't want me to leave, so he put up illusions to try and fool me that there was no way out. The look on his face internally was _hilarious_ when I just nonchalantly walked out the front door like nothing was bothering me. Reborn came to pick me up, along with Tsuna, saying that _'the future boss has to be responsible for their subordinates'._

I eventually told Tsuna that I was his part-tutor. Again, his reaction was _priceless._ I'm pretty sure he just imagined me growing horns, a devil's tail waving about with a sadistic grin.

So today was a school day. Technically I didn't need school since I already learned all that shit with Belphegor back in Italy, yes, knives were involved and he sometimes would almost get charred and shot to death by Xanxus who saw him throwing knives at me. Anyways, today was a school day as I had already told you before, so I was skating to school now, instead of stopping by at Tsuna's house. Hibari thought that I was crowding with the herbivores, so I needed to lay off hanging with them.

As I skated to school, I took the back way to patrol as Hibari had told me to instead of at front because he was doing that part. And of _course_ there was no entrance at the back, so I had to do what I usually did,

 _'And I'm gonna do this now anyways why am I even thinking about it.'_

I accelerated and skated up a ramp, grabbing a tree branch in my right hand and my skateboard in the other. Then I swung _riiiiiiiight_ above barbed wire, and landed at the back of the school.

Now, usually there would be no one here because I had successfully cleared this area out of past delinquents who were smoking. This was often a bully-free zone as Hibari would come and bite them to death for crowding, but during certain times they would still do it, when they knew Hibari was patrolling the front.

 _'Like now.'_

Three third-year students were bullying a short, red haired student. That was all I could see, because the third-years were covering his small frame. So when I landed behind them, they were pretty startled and the one who was _'_ _wearing a lip piercing and had dyed his hair with highlights of green'_ certainly didn't expect a booted foot to come flying into his face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose as fountains of red poured out of it.

The other two were enraged, and one _'who dyed his hair blonde'_ started forward to punch me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, grabbing his whole head of hair to hit the other, who I had my leg around his neck after kicking him. They both K.O'ed, but the first didn't know the meaning of superiority in battle, and tried to punch me in the face. As a result, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. The end.

I turned back to the victim, dusting my hands off on my pants. He was bleeding slightly and had scratches all over his body. I led him to a nearby bench and sat him down, kneeling in front of him and took a good look at his face. He had one- two bandages on either side of his cheeks, and one across his nose. Besides his flaming red hair, he also had red eyes that resembled a compass.

I treated him with a first aid kit that was hanging on the side of the bench(Hibari made sure that there were those all around the school when he spotted me sitting on the floor in the school grounds with blood pouring out of my leg, saying that I cut myself on the barbed wire), not speaking. While I was doing so, my phone buzzed and I picked up without seeing the caller ID.

 _"Omnivore."_

"What do you want, Hibari."

 _"You are late."_

 _'Oh shit.'_

I quickly packed up my stuff, the boy looking at me curiously. I looked up at him.

"Go get yourself registered at the office, kay now bye gotta gooooooo-"

I ran off, swinging upwards to Hibari's office.

 _'That ring on his hand.'_

* * *

 **~In Hibari's office~**

"You are late."

"But Hibari-"

"As a punishment for breaking the school rules, you either attend class-"

"Nooooooo..."

"-or finish the paperwork."

Thank the Lord. Hibari was being merciful today.

"K BYE I'M GOING TO CLASS BYE~~~"

I ran off.

* * *

 **~Third person POV~**

Enma was now in Tsuna's class, although he was brighter and more outgoing than before. Shitt. P didn't join him, so it was only him that was in Tsuna's class. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Wassup fellas."

In came Sayuki walking to her seat behind Tsuna. Nezu-sensei was furious.

"H-HOW DARE YOU-

She shut him up with a show of her disciplinary committee armband and sat down as he continued his coughboringcoughasheckcoughcough lesson, and _she_ continued with her sleep.

* * *

 **~Lunch time~**

"Sayuki-san."

She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them.

"Wha...?"

"It's lunch time." Enma was forced to wake her up. At that statement, she immediately sprung up, popping up and down. "FOOOOOOODDDDD."

"L-let's go to the cafeteria, t-then..."

* * *

 **~Cafeteria~**

Tsuna and Enma were currently walking behind Sayuki, who just entered the cafeteria. As soon as she entered, she saw the rampaging crowd, trying to buy food.

"...is this why you two don't eat enough?"

They lowered their heads slightly, saying quiet "Yeah's". She frowned in disapproval, and shook her head. "We gotta fix this."

So Sayuki then walked to about 1 meter at the back of the crowd, them following at a safe distance. She took a deep breathe, then...

 **"If you crowd here I will bite you to death."**

The crowd turned to see who the Hibari-voice-alike only to see a female version of him, except slightly different, version of Hibari that was giving them her iciest glare. Immediately they parted perfectly into two sides, creating a pathway to the front for her. She nodded slightly and bought the remaining three specials. She could hear the groans of the crowd as she was walking back.

 _'Aw... I wanted that...'_

 _'Stupid prefect just had to take it.'_

 _'I hate how they act all high and mighty.'_

Sayuki gave them a glare out of the corner of their eyes, and that effectively shut them up.

And so Tsuna and Enma were able to eat peacefully.

* * *

"Run!"

Sayuki was currently gripping Enma's hand, running for their lives as bullets whizzed past them.

 **30 minutes ago**

 _Enma's house was apparently near Sayuki's, so they decided to walk home together. They were chatting freely as they entered a deserted park which was a shortcut to their homes._

 _"So, Enma do yo-"_

 _Sayuki got cut off as a bullet nearly hit Enma, with a few more bullets in succession. Men dressed in suits emerged from the growing foliage around them. They surrounded them in a circle, closing in._

 _"Die."_

 _That one word and the glint of metal out of the corner of her eye was all she needed to grab Enma's hand and run._

 **Present**

"Son of a-"

Enma couldn't help but sweatdrop as Sayuki cursed colourfully in both Japanese and Italian. Which made it all the more awkward since he understood both languages.

He was curious.

She should've gotten hit by now, judging by all the close calls she had gotten. Oh look, another one.

He also should've gotten hit, too. But Sayuki led him in such a way that he didn't even have one accident. None at all.

When she finally let go of his hand, he was scared he might fall, or trip, and ultimately face his death at the hands of the people chasing him.

But no.

He didn't.

Sayuki danced, or looked like she was dancing around him and the bullets. The bullets were led in a way that looked like they couldn't hit their target, no matter what. They ran and ran, never stopping. Though Sayuki looked as if she were dancing.

BANG

The gunmen were catching up to them, and they were already quite tired. They sped up, losing the gunmen after them a bit.

"Let's go to my house, it's quite near." He said, and Sayuki complied.

* * *

 **~Enma's House~**

"I'm home~"

"Enma!" I saw a busty, black haired female running towards us. She reminded me much of Hibari. She sharpened her gaze a little once she noticed me.

"Ah, Adel- um-" The busty female's gaze roved over his injuries, glaring at him to explain. Enma cleared his throat, coughing nervously. "Uhm, yeah, Adel, meet Kirihito Sayuki. She's the one who bandaged and treated my injuries. Sayuki-san, this is Adelheid. She's my friend, sort of like a sister or mother to me."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and bowed, as did Adelheid. She opened her mouth to speak, but then.

CRASH

"There they are!" The previous gunmen crashed into the house, aiming at Enma and I. Another came from behind, grabbing me and pointing a gun to my head.

* * *

 **~Third person POV~**

"DON'T MOVE OR HER HEAD GOES BOOM!" The man held Sayuki as hostage and Adel grit her teeth. _'My fans aren't with me...'_ Sayuki wasn't making a single movement. The men started using Sayuki as a leverage. "What do you want?" The man laughed. "We're here to eradicate the Shimon." Enma's eyes widened. "W-why?" "The Shimon have become quite a hit, even gaining Vongola's trust. You have become a threat to us, so we have to erase you before you become too dangerous."

"You get it now? Now come here~"

The men laughed as tension filled the atmosphere. Enma bit his lip, his face shadowed as he readied himself to step forward.

"Don't move, Enma."

"Wha-" Enma looked up to see the man getting cut off as Sayuki punched him in the face. She dusted herself off, sighing. "How troublesome..." Looking back at Enma and Adelheid, who were quite surprised, she smiled and took out her blades. "I got this, don't worry."

All they could see next was a blur of black and red and then, the men were on the floor, dead. Sayuki huffed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She flipped it open and cringed. She put it to her ear. "Hello?" Enma and Adel shuddered as they felt an ominous aura leaking out of the phone. Five minutes later, Sayuki hung up. "Sorry, gotta go." And ran out.

* * *

 **~Somewhere else~**

"I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY HIBARI-SAMA PLEASE FORGIVE ME" A certain carnivorous prefect glared at a certain dancer for leaving him in his office with mountains of paperwork.

* * *

 **~A few hours later~**

"Hey Hibari?" He looked over the couch. "Hm?" "Tomorrow there's no school right?" "Yes." "So do you even patrol?" "Hn." "How do you do it? Like, dress in normal clothes and walk around or something?" He smirked. "Spot on, omnivore." I looked at him. "Can I join?" "Why?" He seemed surprised. "Cause it sounds like fun!" "Sure, then, do what you like.""Where are we going tomorrow then?" "The nearby amusement park. There's been reports of drug-dealing and human trafficking there."

I smiled. "So, what time?" "11 in the morning til whenever I stop." I chuckled. "Ya know, Hibari, this sounds like a date." He shot me look. "Don't be ridiculous."

I laughed again as I cleaned up, and got ready to leave. "See you tomorrow Hibari~"

* * *

 **~The next day~**

"Hey Hibari!" I greeted him at school. We had decided to meet here first. I was wearing a white T-shirt that said "Rock your way!" on a heart shape, denim shorts, the regular black strap around my thigh, white sneakers and a fedora. He wore casual **(I'll leave it to you guys to fantasize)** , and I was pretty surprised. For the first time, he looked very much like a normal citizen.

We went to the amusement park, and I managed to get him on a quite a few rides.

"Hibariiiiiiii I wanna go theeeeereeeee" I pulled Hibari's sleeve towards the rollercoaster. "No." I pouted, crossing my arms. "Hmph, I bet you're just to scared to go on."

The rate he turned his head to me was ridiculous.

"Oh? Am I now?"

"I bet so~"

And that was how we ended up riding it. I won, either way. Next target, teacup.

"Hibari."

"What?"

"I bet you ten you can't spin me dizzy on the teacup." He smirked back at me. "It's on." I grinned, he finally loosened up.

* * *

 **~5 minutes later~**

I staggered off the teacup. Well, that was unexpected. Hibari walked after me, smirking as I used his shoulder as support. "Y-you won..." I stammered, my eyes swirling as I weakly held up ten bucks that he took and pocketed.

The day was really fun, actually. I went to buy some ice cream as Hibari went to beat up some delinquents. I licked it happily, enjoying the cool taste on the hot day. Sitting down on a bench, I saw a few kids fooling around. People watching was what Reborn called it.

Suddenly, someone leaned over my shoulder and licked the ice cream. I looked to see it was Hibari licking his lips. "Dammit Hibari go buy your own!" "Nah, your's tastes much better." He smirked his ever-famous smirk at me as I pouted.

I finished up, and we walked around for a bit. We went inside the amusement park store, and it sold all sorts of merchandise. I scouted the store for a bit, until "Pfft!" Hibari gave me a weird look, and complied as I waved him over. It was a Hibird keychain! Hibari's face was a mix of amusement, horror, shock, and apprehension. He eventually bought it for me as well as a whistle after discovering that it had a little bell on another end, as apparently Hibird liked the sound. I tied it the my silver necklace. We exited, and walked around more. After a while, I tugged his sleeve. "Hibari, I wanna try the haunted house~"

He looked at said entertainment indifferently. I managed to bribe him, it worked!

I went inside first, and let me tell you one thing.

Not. scary.

At all.

I sighed, it was getting a little boring. The scares were not effective at all. I turned yet another corner, ignoring yet another failed attempt to scare me. Suddenly, I saw something on the ground. It seemed to be a book that had a crest on it. My eyes widened. No way...

A mysterious voice sounded from behind me. It chuckled.

"If you don't want him hurt, then obey. Move to the exit, and don't turn around."

I obeyed, the man picking up the book after me. _'Damn..'_

I held the Hibird keychain tightly, making sure that the man behind me didn't see my hand movements, and as soon as I saw light, I felt a jab on my shoulder.

 _'Hibari... I hope you get this.'_ I dropped the Hibird keychain, and blacked out.

* * *

 **~Third person POV~**

Hibari walked out, it was not scary at all. However... he looked around. Sayuki was nowhere in sight. He spotted something lying on the ground. It was the Hibird keychain. The beak and wings had red stains on them. He looked up, licking his lips. "Time to go hunting."

* * *

 **~Sayuki's POV~**

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. I tried to stretch, couldn't and realized that I was very tightly bounded, and that I was in a tent of sorts. My blades were across the room, and I shuddered to think that any old sleazebag touched me.

Suddenly I saw a sleeping, young boy. He had light brown hair and wore a green shirt. I wanted to call his name, until men entered the tent. I narrowed my eyes at them. One of them smirked, and the other went to the boy. The man came towards me and ripped off the duct tape on my mouth, the other waking the boy.

"You are dead..." I glared at the men. The leader, I presume, laughed. "Now, you wouldn't want to disobey us~" His henchman gripped the boy, almost choking him, holding a gun to his head.

"Fuuta!"

Yes, Ranking Prince Fuuta.

I tried to use my storm flames to burn the ropes, but instead, I felt a sharp ass pain throughout my whole body. "Fuck." I hissed at the burning sensation. I looked at the smirking leader. "You fucking pieces of shit, you used a restrainer." He laughed. "Of course, be honored, we had to use the best and strongest for you, my lady."

"Well, to be expected from the _failures_ ~" I sneered at the enraged look he made. Meanwhile, I gestured for Fuuta to run, and that he did.

"HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE NOT FAILED!" He grabbed me by my shirt collar. "Now, you wouldn't want to injure me would you~ I need to be in _perfect_ condition, don't I?" _'Good, the tables are turned.'_ I thought.

He tossed me down, noticing the whistle that came flying out of my necklace. He picked it up. "Now, what is this?" "Like hell I'd tell you."

He tossed it to the other side of the room, making a jingling sound. I smirked internally. _'Heh, bad move.'_

He stood up, dusting his hands off. "Come on men, we're leaving now. We wouldn't want to be around some _trash_." I raised an eyebrow. They seriously couldn't think of a better insult? Seriously, what failures.

I heard a certain sound outside and smiled. "Ahh...he got what I meant." All the men turned to me. "What?"

I smirked. "That."

I smiled at the man that stood at the entrance, the rest of them left horrified. "Hi Hibari~"

* * *

 **~10 minutes later~**

Hibari was done beating them up, there were more than expected. Well, Hibari had fun, at least. Said man hit down the last person, picked up my blades, then faced me.

"Hibari can you let me go-"

I got silenced. The look in Hibari's eyes was... glazed over, yet still sharp, and...hungry.

I recognized this look.

The same look Bel had when...

When he lusted for... blood.

 _Shit._

Hibari walked towards me, holding the blades. He knelt down in front of me as I tried to squirm away. _'And I thought only Bel had this problem.'_ He tilted my head up, placing the blade to my neck.

"Hibari stop..."

He didn't respond.

"Hibari!"

The look in his eyes were still hungry.

"Hibari can you hear me?! Stop!"

The blade went deeper into my skin, drawing blood.

"Hibari!" I hissed. My blades were sharper than normal, I knew that, they were mine after all.

A drop ran down my neck as the blade slowly pierced flesh.

"For fucks sake, stop!"

Blood ran down continuously. I was starting to feel dizzy. _'Damn... I hadn't realized how much blood I had lost since he started.'_

I looked down, my shirt was already half covered and stained in blood.

How the fuck do I stop this? For Bel... That depended on the situation. But this was Hibari!

My vision started to blur. "Dammit stop already..."

The blade was removed, and placed above the previous cut. He drew more blood, as I hissed at the newfound pain.

I looked at Hibari. The look in his eyes was the same.

"Hibar- Kyoya!"

He suddenly blinked and snapped out of his hypnotized look. The glint in his eyes returned as the blade was immediately removed and clattered down to the floor.

All I saw was his concerned look and the entire world went black.

* * *

 **~The next day~**

I woke up, blinking a few times. I tried to sit up, only to feel a sting in my neck. "Ow..." I tried again with more care, and succeeded. I looked around feeling the rough texture of the bandages on my neck. I was in a hospital. Suddenly I felt movement near my right hand. There lay the sleeping head of the one who had caused my injury, Hibari Kyoya.

He woke up, blinking sleepily as I ruffled his head, his hair was surprisingly soft. His eyes widened by a fraction when he saw me. I cut him off before any sound was made from his mouth.

"It's not your fault..."

I smiled at him.

"Kyoya."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating faster! Anyways, as you can see, ohohoho~ Hibari has the same problems as Bel! Weird? Not weird?**

 **Thank you for reading as always, please favourite, follow and leave all your thoughts in a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

"Ahh... these days I really need money..."

Tsuna and the rest look at me. "Then why don't you get a job, Sayuki-san?" Tsuna looks at me in curiosity.

"And where do you guys suggest that I work in?"

"I dunno, a coffee shop or something?" Gokudera drawls out his answer, not really caring.

I get a bit peeved by his answer. "Oh I know, I'll work in that maid cafe that opened down the street just a few weeks ago!" They all stare at me in surprise, a tint of blush on their cheeks. I roll my eyes. "Like hell I'll do that, you know what, nevermind." I flip open my phone, pressing a few buttons."Who you're calling?" Yamamoto asks.

"The Varia." I answer simply. Tsuna looks at me, terrified. I ignore them as the other line picks up. "Hello? Jesus, Squalo, calm _down_ , woman!" "...!..." "Yeah, hi Bel- oh Fran now it's you. Be a sweetheart and give the phone to Xanxus, yea? Thanks." "..." "Yeah! So, Xanxus take it easy, okay?" "..." "Yeah, okay! Thanks, bye!"

I hang up and look at the others. "Got a job."

"What?!" They all look at me like I've grown an extra head. "What? I mean, it's easy and pays a lot..."

Tsuna freaks while Gokudera waves his arms around. "Waitwaitwaitwait you're telling me that you got a job assigned by the _Varia, a proffesional assassination squad_?!"

I nod.

"What's so weird about it? I do it all the time, especially pair missions. Geez..." I huffed slightly annoyed. I looked at my phone as it beeped with an incoming message.

I looked at it, and looked at the time.

"Oh shiiitttt."

"What's wrong?"

"MY JOB IS TODAY OH THE BASTARDS"

"But when?"

"Starts at five."

"Ohh... wait, NOW?!"

* * *

I walked into a rusty antique-ish bar. **(If any of you watched or read K, the bar is kinda like HOMRA. Is that how it's spelled? But anyways, yeah.)** It was kinda dim, and gave off a purple-red-ish glow. Glass bottles lined the shelves of a wood and glass cabinet. A few people sat at the bar and couches, enjoying their drinks.

I sit at one of the chairs, the bartender wiping the glasses, turning around. Guess who?

Hint: Fluff of red hair, silver earring.

"Hi Ryouta."

"Sayuki!"

His eyes lit up as eyed me and my outfit, putting down the glass. "So, what will it be this time?"

I slid over the file. Ryouta took it, examining the paper and taking out the components for a drink. Reading the first few lines, he choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT THE?!" He whisper-shouted. I sighed. "I was broke, so yeah. The Varia supplied interesting enough jobs with a good pay anyways."

"B-b-but this job!"

"Oh shut up, it was the cheapest and fastest. Bastards didn't give me enough time." I muttered the last line under my breath.

Ryouta sighed. "Please tell me you _at least_ picked this yesterday."

"...10 minutes ago."

He looked at me.

"You're outrageous."

I flipped my hair. "I know." I replied as I picked up the glass that he had given me, examining the liquid. Taking it in one go, making Ryouta panic. "Sayuki! You're not supposed to take that much in one go!..."

I put down the glass with a clink. "Like I care."

"You're not evem supposed to intake heavy alcohol at sixteen! _Sixteen!"_

"Ryouta... you know I need it. Going in there sober with a perfectly sane, stable mind? Hell no."

"But-"

" _Ryouta_." My eyes narrowed at him as he gulped.

"Just give me my goddamn stuff, and this will be _over with_. Got it? At this point I don't even _care_ anymore, and you know I have a high tolerance."

He closed his eyes in defeat. I maintained my slight glare. He put my stuff, a gleaming silver pistol and two black fingerless gloves, in front of me as he read over the file again.

"You know, you could always ask me for jobs to take, too."

"Mnn... but you weren't available this afternoon, were you? So I called the Varia."

...

Ryouta rubbed the red mark on his forehead where he had facepalmed himself.

"Oh well, what's done is done. But you DO know that if that guy you work with finds you in this outfit, doing that job, he'll probably 'bite you to death' or so he says."

"Kyoya? Yeah, he'll probably kill me."

"I like how you say that while downing another glass of that."

"All right, I'm done." I stood up, sticking my hand into the pockets of the large coat as I slid over the money. "Bye Ryouta." I opened the door.

"Sayuki!"

I looked back. "Hm?"

He sighed. "Just... don't get killed, okay?"

I smiled slightly, turning back to exit.

"Of course."

* * *

I walked into a small, dark room via the backdoor. Quietly shutting the door, I scanned the crowd outside the small room. There were a lot of people masquerading, men and women alike. Chatter and clinks of glasses filled the entire banquet hall.

I walked out quickly, lowering my head to seem unnoticeable. Smelling strong, musky perfume, I wrinkled my nose. Clearly trying to hide the smell of drugs...

Walking past my client, I slowed down a bit as he shoved a bag into my hands and whispered into my ear. I nodded, and made a u-turn to backstage. Quietly slipping in as the host- _my target_ \- caught everyone's attention with a speech.

I ripped open the package. Inside contained jewelry, and some decorated weapons. I was supposed to use them for my performance. Dressing myself, another group of girls went out on stage first. They were the banquet's 'first feast'. I was to be last. 'Dessert', they called it.

I knew this event was wrong. This was an illegal auction hall. Men were dressed in suits, and most of the time according to their own fashions. Let me just say this, it was _terrible_. Women dressed sluttishly, putting heaps of pads into their bras and caking their faces with makeup in an effort to seem young. Honestly, they looked like scarecrows.

 _And they were still complimenting each other on choice of dress._

Back to the topic. This was an illegal auction hosted by one of the biggest human trafficking groups in the underworld. Yes, human trafficking. They aimed for young girls or pretty boys who looked unique, and without a family. In order to rake in more money, the kids were trained to dance for a month, then to perform at an auction like this. It started from the lowest quality up to the highest. If the kids wouldn't dance, then they would kill them.

So, dessert would be last, and _yes, I had to bloody dance as the most prized possession_.

Normally the dances would always be lewd to raise appeal. Therefore, the costumes more often than not revealed a lot more than it should. The clothing barely covered the skin, and showed off the body indecently.

It was safe to say we(the performers) looked like sluts.

I knew that most of the time the kids were abused after being sold. Boys were whipped like slaves, girls were raped.

 _"Now, for what all of you have been waiting for, the sweetest, most succulent dish... DESSERT!"_

Thunderous clapping.

I smirked behind my mask. It covered my full face except for the area around my mouth, designed to look like it was broken off there. Decorated by random splatters of bright colours everywhere. I had on a wig that was tied into two curly high twintails, one side coloured light blue and the other pale pink. I hardly wore any clothes, the only thing I had on was a huge ribbon, curled around my upper body cleverly with fake cream and glitter outlining it, a short tiered skirt which was slanted to reveal part of my underwear, and barefoot. I had detached sleeves, in a pale pink colour with red outlining it. On it was a lollipop pattern while in my hand I held two decorated pistols connected with a red ribbon. All of this was covered by a tattered brown cloak, excluding my hair.

I walked onto the stage and stood still in the middle, looking at the floor as the lights dimmed. I knew my dance would be a sped up version of 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis, because the original was slightly too slow for the dance.

The music started playing in sync with the flashing lights. I threw off my cloak during one of the prolonged blackouts.

 _This is not the way into my heart  
_ _Into my  
_ _Into my brain  
_ _Into none of the above  
_ _This is just my way of unleashing  
_ _The feelings deep inside of me  
_ _This spark of black that I seem to love_

I crossed and twirled the guns using the ribbon around my body and I moved in sync to the beats. At 'this spark of black that I seem to love' I licked the guns seductively and smirked.

 _We can get a little crazy just for fun  
_ _Just for fun  
_ _Don't even try to hold it back  
_ _Just let go  
_ _Tie me up and take me over  
_ _Till you're done  
_ _Till I'm done  
_ _You've got me fiendin  
_ _And I'm ready to blow_

I spun the guns around my body, trapping one arm in and freezing in a suggestive position. Releasing myself immediately after, I placed both guns beside my head as I pretended to shoot and fall to the floor.

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it till I beg  
_ _Give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough rough ROUGH!  
_ _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh_

Kneeling on the floor, I slowly got up. Adjusting my expression accordingly, I arched my back and trailed my hands on my neck, touching an imaginary bite mark(actually, Kyoya's knife mark was still there), then downwards towards my breasts and down the sides of my body, as if offering it.

 _Hold my hands above my head  
_ _And push my face into the bed  
_ _Cause I'm a screamer baby  
_ _Make me a mute  
_ _You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
_ _Beat beat beat beat  
_ _It's like a trigger  
_ _Get me ready to shoot  
_ _Wanna wrestle with me baby  
_ _Here's a sneak  
_ _Little peek  
_ _You can dominate the game  
_ _Cause I'm tough  
_ _I don't play around that often  
_ _When I do  
_ _I'm a freak  
_ _So you'd better believe  
_ _I like it rough_

I waited for the correct moment, and shot four microscopic needles towards the leader according to the beats straight after 'get me ready to shoot'. They would stick to him, and in a few minutes dissolve into his skin, through the layers and into his blood stream. I coated them with mist flames to disguise them and and numb the area where it hits.

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it till I beg  
_ _Give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough rough ROUGH!  
_ _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Hold me down  
_ _And make me scream  
_ _Lay me on the floor  
_ _Turn me on  
_ _And take me out  
_ _Make me beg for more_

I felt a tingle on my pinky, it was time for me to go. The needle had successfully absorbed itself into the blood stream...

 _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Get undressed  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Bite into me harder  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh  
_ _Pass the test  
_ _Taste the flesh  
_ _Hold me up against the wall  
_ _Give it till I beg  
_ _Give me some more  
_ _Make me bleed I like it rough  
_ _Like it rough rough ROUGH!  
_ _Push up to my body  
_ _Sink your teeth into my  
_ _Flesh_

Angling my body specifically(whoops charm overload), I smirked and distracted everyone temporarily, even the guards beside the leader. Suddenly he collapsed, and the attention was completely thrown to him as he fell down with a loud thud. Taking the opportunity, I threw two advanced smoke bombs and ran while I pressed a button hidden inside the ribbon of my left breast. Bombs activated and exploded, covering the hall with rubble and dust, obscuring any sight from anyone, only increasing their panic.

Running backstage, the guards immediately rushed out towards the chaos. using mist flames to make myself invisible, I swiped two rings of keys as they ran past. Walking quickly, I entered the area where all the kidnapped were. Unmasking myself, the kids, ranging from 7-18 years old, looked at me in fear. I breathed out.

"Alright kids. I'll free you, but only if you listen. I need you to go in a group, boys at the front and back if possible. Don't panic, and absolutely do not scream. Walk quickly, don't run unless being chased. Get out of this building immediately, and leave only on my mark. I will follow after you." I gave instructions as I started unlocking the cells.

"W-who are you?" A girl around 9 years old asked me. She was certainly pretty, and stared up at me with violet eyes. I smirked as my eyes landed on a small ring on her ear.

"Girl, who's your father?" I asked her while

Her expression hardened. "Nobody special. I am an orphan."

I chuckled. "Well well, if it isn't little Eltina Sandria. Put in a good word for me with your dad, okay?" I swiftly sliced through another girl's ropes as they all muttered small 'thank you's.

Unlocking the last cell, I freed all of them. I scanned over all of them while all 24 of them grouped together like how I instructed. "You, over there, what's your name?" A blonde boy, I think around 18, Iooked at me. "Lucas..." "Alright, Lucas, I appoint you temporary leader. Okay, I need you to lead the group through this path, remember to check your surroundings frequently, especially around corners. If there is a person, raise up your hand on how many. I'll help." I cracked open the door, and checked the hallway. "Okay, coast clear. Go." The group slowly streamed out, saying quiet thanks to me as I held the door open.

I took a final glance at them, and ran out myself, enveloping myself with mist flames again as I yawned.

 _'Gosh, I am tired.'_

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~**

* * *

Lucas and the others had made it outside, now walking as quietly as the could around the security. Suddenly, they turned a corner and _'oh shit.'_

A group of guards were now rushing at them, having noticed them.

 _Boom_

Smoke enveloped the area after the flashbang. Lucas cracked over one eye, and saw a small animal-like thing zooming past the guards and returned to it's owner. Seconds later, fire exploded everywhere, as if the guards combusted. The group took the chance to run, and Lucas could swear he heard somebody laughing weirdly, like "Ushishishi..."

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~**

* * *

I groggily walked to Xanxus' office in the Varia mansion. Not bothering to knock, I entered and ignored everyone, leaning against the door.

"VOIIIIII! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

I winced at Squalo's loud voice. "Calm the fuck down..." I muttered as I walked past by him.

Well, I tried.

A sword sliced down in front of me, effectively stopping my stride. "VOII! ANSWER ME!" I looked tiredly at the "Ushishishi"-ing maniac at the corner of the room. Noticing me, he mouthed 'deal with it' as I groaned.

"VOIIIII-"

I snapped. I tore off the glitter stained coat, stuffing it in Squalo's mouth. Taking off the mask and wig, I shook out my original hair to reveal an intensely annoyed face. "Why can you not-" I cut myself off out of pure irritation, throwing the mask, wig and guns to his face.

"-shut the fuck up for once?!" I threw the file to his face for a last blow. The whole group stayed silent and stunned at my appearance, a shade of pink going onto red spreading over their cheeks. Storming over to the whiskey bottle on the table, I picked it up and drank it.

"Of course you _had_ to give me that one specific mission! The one which included me dressing like a slut, dancing for that stupid group of old geezers who smelt like a mix of drugs and fucking gasoline! The one which included me freeing a bunch of kids straight after, and ensuring none of them get killed! The one which was actually a job for two! _Two fucking people_! But _noooooo_ you just had to send me alone! Only Bel was of help, even then I was almost done with the job!"

I paused, taking another gulp. "Oh, I would have been fine, I wouldn't have been ranting now, you know? If you had just greeted me decently, and not shout in my ear, this all may have gone by _quietly and peacefully_!"

"Ahhh you know what? You all can just die for all I care. Oh, by the way, Squalo, you look like the child of a shark and a barbie. Ahahaha she cheated on Ken~" I slurred and giggled.

 _Slam._

Xanxus, Belphegor and Squalo stayed silent, and suddenly a thud was heard outside the door, as well as a few crashes. Then a shout followed.

"Ew! Get yer' pervy eyes off me, you bitch!"

 _Thud. Crash._

"I ain't dressed like this for no reason, ya know!"

 _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Silence.

"Ushishishi... principessa's drunk isn't she?"

* * *

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

* * *

"Ciaossu. We came to pick up Sayuki."

"Ahaha! Sayuki really comes to this place a lot!"

Fran, Squalo and Bel hadn't even said a word when she appeared behind them. Their eyes widened, and blushed pink. "Mhm?" Rubbing her eyes, her hair was ruffled as she yawned, obviously still half-asleep.

Tsuna's face exploded into many, many, many different shades of red.

Gokudera looked taken aback, blushing bright red.

Yamamoto's usual carefree smile was wiped off his face, replaced with one of shock and a red face.

Reborn's smirk only widened.

Ah, right. She was still only dressed in ribbons and a skirt.

Squalo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just wait, we'll deal with this first." He gestured to the sleepy Sayuki. Belphegor took off his coat and wrapped her in it, buttoning it and picking her up princess style as she fell asleep again.

The door closed as the three 14 year old boys blinked, still kind of frozen in shock.

"What the...?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please favourite, follow and leave all your thoughts in a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 SPECIAL

_A grunt of pain resounded through the night as blood splattered from an eye in an alley in Italy. There was no one, except for a young, injured black haired girl who was running away from two masked, red eyed people with the thing called a kagune, as she had seen online._

 _She was running away from things called ghouls, with blood dripping everywhere from her eye._

 _She was sure that she had swallowed some of their blood from either their eye or their kagune... and she wasn't sure if she would get infected._

* * *

 **~Back to the present~**

"Good morning Sayuki-" Tsuna paused, not sure what to say at the sight of me groaning with my head on the table. I had gotten a terrible hangover with the amount of heavy alcohol I drank last night. It was a surprise that I came to school, actually.

"Why're you here at school then? You should've stayed at home." Gokudera gave me a stern look. Aw, _he cared_. "My thoughts exactl-ow..." Another sharp stab to my head.

"Well, you should go to the infirmary then. Come on, we'll take you there." Yamamoto suggested. So our group of four made our way to the infirmary. "What if the nurse isn't in...?" I slid the door open.

"Oh, you know I'll always be open for you-"

 _Slam._

"I did not see that inside." Backing away, I gave an apprehensive look towards the door. "Fuck _no_ , I am _not_ dealing with that shitty man-"

"Aw, babe you're so harsh~"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Hie! Shamal-san?!" Tsuna stared at said man. Pushing the perverted doctor's face away, I stood as far as I could from his grappling hands.

"Eh? Sayuki, you know Shamal-san?" Asked Yamamoto. "Yes, regretfully, from when I was living in Italy."

Suddenly I felt another piercing pain in my head. I winced, rubbing my temple with my free hand. Shamal finally stopped trying to hug me, and raised an eyebrow at me. "You drank heavy alcohol again didn't you." I nodded, grimacing.

"Heavy alcohol?! Sayuki-san, you can't drink that stuff you're o-" Tsuna fussed and fretted over me.

"Only 16, yeah yeah, I got that bullshit many times." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't drink it _that_ often, unlike a certain leader of Varia..."

* * *

Miles away, Xanxus sneezed. "VOI! You shitty boss better not get sick! We have a mission tomorrow!"

* * *

Back to Namimori.

"Anyways, I ain't sleeping in here with this pervert. Bye bye~"

"Ah, wait Sayuki-san..."

I ran off, narrowly escaping the boys' grasps. Now, where could I go... I didn't want to go back to class, neither did I want to go back to the infirmary. Kyoya's office was a no, too, simply because he would get annoyed...

So where?

Turning around a corner, I saw my perfect refuge.

My music room.

Closing the door behind me, I looked around. It was fairly clean, not too much dust had settled here when I was gone. Opening the fridge, I took out a bottle of ice peach tea and drank a big gulp. Ah~ that was so refreshing compared to the alcohol I had last night.

Sitting in a corner, I plugged in my earphones and put on some music with the volume at high. I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep, not bothering to set an alarm.

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Ugh... what time is it..." I woke up to a terrible headache. The glaring light of my phone stinging my eyes, I rubbed them and looked at the time.

 _5.53 pm_

"Bloody hell..." I had slept for what, 7 or 8 hours? And I still felt tired...

Groggily dragging myself up and out the window, I walked slowly back home. I hadn't had the alertness to ride my skateboard, if I did I would probably hit a tree or something.

My house was pretty far from school, so I usually jogged to school as exercise. At the speed I was going now, it would probably take forever to reach home.

Nearly walking into a lamp post, I staggered to the side a little, nearly falling down as another sharp pain hit my head.

"Sayuki-san?"

Turning my head around, I spotted the baseball-addict jogging towards me. His team stood little ways away. "What're you doing here?" I asked, massaging my temple.

"Baseball practice just ended... hey, you okay?" He said in concern as I winced yet again.

"No, this stupid hangover got worse over the time I slept."

I paused and suddenly another wave of pain hit my head sharply. I shut my eyes and hissed. "Sa-"

"It's fine." I looked up at him, and he blinked at me. "Sayuki, your eye is turning red." I grunted, and turned away. _'Dammit, is it time? I thought I got rid of this...'_ "You guys go back. I'll make my way home on my own."

"Are you sure?" I sent him a tired, closed eye grin. "Dude, I'm always fine. Now shoo."

Walking out of sight, I opened my eyes and reflected them in a window. My left eye flashed red and black, before settling on both colours. _'So that's why I felt pains in my stomach too. My period just ended, and I don't get cramps. Should've figured it was this...'_ Running back to the music room, I opened a cupboard and there in lay my mask. It was a completely white one, with no holes except for one cat eye shape where my left eye was. A blood red rose pattern crawled all the way up from my left cheek to my left eye, whilst there were two slits on the right side of the mask and an "X" where my mouth would be.

"Dammit... I seriously thought I got rid of this thing." I scratched at my left eye before putting the mask on and opening my laptop. After a few minutes, I closed it and made my way to a certain building.

* * *

 **~Somewhere else~**

Reborn sat in front of a computer, scrolling through the list of retired or missing hitmen. He needed this knowledge to intimidate his opponents. Suddenly he received a notification on the website where people could hire hitmen and hitmen could offer their services.

 _Hungry. 30 hours. Location: not any further than 100 kilometers from Namimori, Japan._

He was surprised. GhoulRz was an infamous ghoul hitman who went on hiatus for a long time and only came back occasionally to binge on murdering for a short period of time. He was highly demanded when she was active, as he took any request for free. He knew that ghoul hitmen only ever so often offered their services as many Doves killed them while they were on their missions. It was dangerous business since ghouls had become more exposed recently and GhoulRz had decided to delve deep into it, successfully leading them on a wild goose chase all over the world.

Reborn decided he had nothing to do with this case and backed off for once. He was content with current situation where he was peacefully sipping his espresso, thank you very much.

* * *

 **~Back to Sayuki~**

"Woah." I stared at the black haired male before me.

"Yamamoto?"

"Eheh... Sayuki-san, you're a ghoul too? Also, just call me Takeshi cuz I'm calling you by your first name anyways."

"Kay then. And yeah, I thought I got rid of this though. Anyways, _I_ should be asking _you_ that."

"Um... I owe a favour to a friend-"

"Now there's my favourite kouhai~ Oh, and he's with a girl too~"

A purple haired female swung her arm around the woman's shoulder. Immediately recognizing her, _of course I would, she's my partner_ , I groaned internally.

"Takeshi, don't tell me you owe _this_ woman..."

"Um-"

"And Rize, I thought you were dead!"

The purple haired woman, The Binge Eater, Rize. She was my partner and officially counted as dead in all her documents. "Oh I am, god just happened to fuck up and sent me back to Earth in my body for a day and a half. This guy-" she gestured to Takeshi. "-owes me a favour from my former life. And so~ I did to him like I did to my dear Kaneki Ken~ except only temporary of course."

"You seem to have a taste for black haired people... Also, what the fuck Rize? My condition came back. Does it only activate when you're alive?"

"Seems like it. My cells in you are sorta connected to my own body, so.."

I tsked. "What are you trying to make Takeshi do?" He just looked back and forth us continuously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just keep me company while I can whittle my time away."

"Rize-san, you know that's not it. I have to get up for school tomorrow, can I go since I got you your sushi?" He handed a plastic bag to her.

"Wow, ya don't like her much, do you? How did you get this condition anyways?" I commented, leaning in so that Rize couldn't hear me while she rushed over to a table to eat.

"No, it's just that she almost ate one of my friends, so I'm kinda wary around her... as for how I became a ghoul, I was born one, but symptoms never came up unless she was around. This is my last time getting this." I looked at his nervous smile. "Just go home. She wont mind anyways. Once she's dead again we'll both probably never have this condition again." He nodded, and left with a cheerful "bye!".

"Aw, he went." Rize wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm still hungry though..." She looked at me slyly.

"I am too. Plus, I should have about 10-ish assignments by now." I looked over the list I had received and noted them, planning out the shortest route.

"What do you say, Rize?" I grinned at her as she smirked back at me.

"Time to binge~"

* * *

So far we had completed 18 tasks. What I could do, I did. What I couldn't, well too bad.

"Rize, don't you have a mask?" Stupid question. She looked at me, and sent me a look. "You think _I_ would have one?" I shook my head. "There's our destination. Apparently we're supposed to wipe out this famiglia."

Following after her into the big, empty warehouse, I walked around, trying to find anything I could find.

 _Hiss._

Whipping my head around and seeing Rize clutch her arm, I ignored her and looked to the perpretrators. "A famiglia of ghouls... wow..."

All of them were red and black eyed. "Don't worry. The Binge Eater can be handled and this is a nobody." A person who I assumed to be leader commanded. Obviously they hadn't seen my and Rize's assassination profile.

"You sure about that?"

"Huh?"

"Rize, I'll do this one. It's my turn to eat."

"Fine..." The purple headed woman resigning to somewhere on top of a wooden beam, they activated their kagune. "This brat's being overconfident!" I calmly stood there as they rushed towards me, attacking from all angles. I sighed.

"Grow."

I activated my kagune, a unique ukaku-rinkaku type. They tore out of my back, and immediately flicked around, hitting the first batch. They froze midair.

"Blossom."

Blood literally blossomed red all around as I caught a person and took out his eyeball, throwing it to Rize. "Taste good?" She nodded, licking her lips. My grin grew insane as I turned back to the rest of the group.

"Let's play~"

* * *

"That took longer than expected." I commented, wiping the blood off my eyelashes. My mouth and body were absolutely drenched in blood. "Let's see... let's just get back to base."

Rize nodded, we were full from the feast that happened just now. We jumped across rooftops, making as little noise as possible. A full day had just passed, and now it was around 7 in the evening.

"I have like what, 6-ish hours to kill?" I sighed.

"Wanna go back to the building and drink?" She suggested. I shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

 **~TIME SKIP~ AT A BAR ~**

"Ne, Sayuki-chan~ play a song~" Rize giggled, pointing to the stage where the spotlight rested on a piano.

"Give me a reason."

"I'll buy you that expensive drink over there that you've always wanted."

"How do you even get the money- ugh, nevermind." I got up from my seat, walking towards the stage with a drunk, gigling Rize clapping behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen~ we have us a performer for tonight! I promised to buy her that drink over there, so make sure you give her a lot of money cuz I don't have that amount~" Rize somehow getting the mic, giggled as I sighed.

"How many songs, Rize?"

"Uhm... about 2 or 3? This drink ish ekshpenshive~ hehe~" She made a crying face at me, and just randomly burst into a fit of giggles, her words slurring.

"Jeez..." I muttered as I sat down at the grand piano, placing my fingers over a few keys and pressing down softly. Rize wanted me to make the audience cry, so I was going to.

 _"Oshiete, oshiete yo_  
 _Sono shikumi wa._  
 _Boku no naka ni_...  
 _Dare ga iru no~_

 _Kowareta, kowareta yo,_  
 _Kono sekai de._  
 _Kimi no warau_...  
 _Nanimo miezu ni._

 _Kowareta, boku nante sa,_  
 _Iki wo tomete._  
 _Hodokenai,_  
 _Mou hodokenai yo_ ~  
 _Shinjitsu sae._

 _Freeze."_

My voice rose up a little, giving the impression of being desperate, then I lowered it to something like a loud whisper.

 _"Kowaseru, kowasenai._  
 _Kurueru, kururenai._  
 _Anata wo mitsukete..._

 _Yurete yuganda sekai ni_  
 _Dan dan boku wa~_  
 _Sukitootte mienaku natte_  
 _Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo..._  
 _Mitsumenaide._

 _Dareka ga egaita sekai no nake de~_  
 _Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo~_  
 _Oboeteite boku no koto wo..._  
 _Azayaka na mama~"_

My fingers fluttered frantically across the keys, voice rising as I started to sway along.

 _"Mugen ni hirogaru,_  
 _Kodoku ga karamaru~_  
 _Mujaki ni waratta,_  
 _Kioku ga sasatte_

 _Ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai, ugokenai yo!_

 _Unravelling the world..."_

I calmed down to catch my breath for a while, playing the piano much more calmly now. I swallowed, and continued.

 _"Kawatte shimatta, kaerarenakatta._  
 _Futatsu ga karamaru, futari ga horobiru_  
 _Kowaseru, kowasenai_  
 _Kurueru, kuruenai_  
 _Anata wo kegasenai yo~_

 _Yureta yuganda sekai ni, dan dan boku wa~_  
 _Sukitootte, mienaku natte._  
 _Mitsukenaide, boku no koto wo~ Mitsumenaide._  
 _Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni._  
 _Mirai ga hodokete shimau mae ni~_  
 _Omoidashite boku no koto wo_  
 _Azayaka na mama..!"_

I started raising my voice higher and higher, until I was at the point of nearly screaming. Struggling to make it sound melodious, I pressed down on the keyboard hardly.

 _"Wasurenaide, wasurenaide, wasurenaide, wasurenaide!_

 _Kawatte shimatta koto ni paralyze~_  
 _Kaerarenai koto darake no paradise~_  
 _Oboeteite, boku no koto wo..."_

Pausing to catch a breath after the throat-straining part, I took a deep breath to calm down before the ending part.

 _"Oshiete... oshiete..._  
 _Boku no naka ni~_  
 _Dare ga iru no."_

I ended the song, huffing quietly. Looking around at my audience, I saw a few ghouls drunk crying and applauding, offering large sums of money. I looked at Rize, who signaled for me to make them flip their emotions 180 degrees.

I plugged my phone into the speakers, searching for a song to sing. Finally deciding to shuffle instead of picking one out of my never-ending playlist, I chuckled at the choice. I wore a mic headset, getting ready to sing while dancing. _'This is gonna take a lot of my energy...'_ Positioning myself in the middle of the stage, the song started to play. I jumped side to side, kicking out alternate legs while I held a bored, day-draming face, looking at my shoes. Mind you, I was still wearing my school attire- a long sleeved white shirt tucked into a school skirt, black thigh stockings and school shoes. I spared my jacket lest I face the wrath of Hibari if I got blood on it.

 _"Junjou shoujo to kanchigai sarete Zenkou danshi ni nerawareta_  
 _Ahhh~ hotsutaiken! yo ni mo osoroshi Daishukketsu norikoe hazubeki mono wa nashi_

 _Akai ribon hirahira sasete- baibai~ Purima no houkago da_  
 _Ahhh~ seishun-san! ase to namida de Betabeta ni natte nanka taihen sou desu ne_

 _Yurari yureru janpā sukāto hissori nozoku surakkusu_  
 _Me to me o awasete tomadou furi shita kounai danjo no kankei~"_

I made a figure eight shape with my hands while step-swaying side to side. At a certain 4th count I jumped up with one leg lifted up, my hands in a vague low, horizontal L shape. Shuffling sideways little by little while pumping my chest(sort of?), I ran back to the middle and struck a pose, one leg behind another and shook my head vigorously.

 _"Nē din din dan~ sā odorimashou!_  
 _Jouzu ni tobihanete essahoisa~_  
 _Retttoukan hora hazukashii sore mo jinsei da~_

 _Nē din din dan~ sā odorimashou!_  
 _Motto motto hageshiku essahoisa~_  
 _Zetchoukan hora saigo made mendou mite ageru~_  
 _Uwabaki de sharu wi dansu!"_

I jumped side to side, with one leg lifted up 90 degrees behind me, the hand on the same side lifted up above my head and the other beside me. Alternating between left and right, I did that a few times before switching to another set of steps.

 _"Senpai doushite ano ko ga in no~ Watashi no hou ga yoi ko desho_  
 _Ahhh~ kikikaikai jama suru neko wa! Shisshisshi ima sugu kibisu o kaeshi nasai~_

 _Fuwari kaoru rippu kuriimu~ jittori~ Nureta semi rongu~_  
 _Kyoushi no kotoba mo higurashi no koe mo kikoenai danjo no kankei~"_

I shuffled back slightly, making various gestures with my upper body and hand. Repeating the steps I did at the start of the song(the figure eights with my arms), I got ready for the chorus again.

 _"Nē din din dan~ sā odorimashou!_  
 _Jouzu ni tobihanete essahoisa~_  
 _Rettoukan hora hazukashii sore mo jinsei da~_

 _Nē koukai wa doko ni aru no.. kyū kaiten no piruetto~_  
 _Tushūzu nuida suashi no... ibitsu na sakebi~!_  
 _"...mou genkai da" "_

I repeated the steps for the first verse of the chorus, then slowed down and switched them for the second. Pulling off a slow pirrouette, I came to a stop to all my actions and focused on singing the climax of the song.

 _"Mou genkai da!"_

I freestyled right then and there, taking a point two secong break every now and then. Damn, how do idols _do_ this? It's way more tiring than it looks... (especially when you've downed a few glasses of alcohol)

 _"Nē senpai doushite naiteru no? issho ni an du torowa shite-"_  
 _Masukāreido? dochira ni suru no? odetto? odiiru~?"_

 _Pause_.

 _"Nē din din dan~! sā odorimashou!_  
 _Jouzu ni tobihanete essahoisa~_  
 _Retttoukan hora hazukashii sore mo jinsei da~_

 _Nē gubbai! saigo ni odorimashou~_  
 _Motto motto hageshiku essahoisa!_  
 _Zetchoukan ima kono shunkan~ subete kanpeki da~_  
 _Uwabaki de sharu wi dansu~!"_

Again, I repeated the chorus steps. Of course, I changed the whole thing during the second verse. I twirled a little and did a few steps before doing a mini grand jete, never stopping. Landing softly, I did the same steps but in reverse, tweaking it a little to look different. Running back to the middle, I struck a pose, my body facing the left corner of the stage. My right foot pointed straight behind me, I held out my left arm horizontally in front of me and my right arm above my head.

The audience burst out into cheers and applause. I picked up my head(...I think I've burned enough calories to compensate for a whole cake now) and grinned. Searching through the crowd that had gathered here throughout the song, I found Rize collecting money from everyone.

"Rize~ I'm done~"

"Good job girl~ I knew you could do it! Also by the way, we collected about a few hundred thousand in cash." The purple haired woman whispered in my ear. "You still owe me that drink." I stated bluntly. She giggled and grabbed my arm, leading me to the bar.

"Of course~ oi bartender sweetie! Get me that drink over there!"

"Right away- oh is that little miss performer? She's a one-eyed, too! Alright, it's on the house!" The bartender winked as we gaped.

"Are you serious? Thank youuuu~" Rise slurred a little, but managed to disguise most of it.

(Sayuki and Rize then found out that the drink was highly alcoholic, and the younger girl totally forgot what the hell happened after that. All she knew was that she ended up with a hangover, and she didn't go to school the next day. And when she _did_ go to school, Yama- _Takeshi_ was a lot closer to her now due to their shared secret of being ghouls. A plus for her!)

...

(P.S. Of course, Sayuki remembered to curse Rize eternally because apparently the purple haired woman had taken her jacket and gotten blood on it. _Not_ a plus.)

 **~fin.~**

 **FINALLY I update~ I wanted to do this chapter because well, I was recently hooked onto these two songs, Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul(The one Sayuki played on the piano) and Ballerina Girl from Vocaloid. The links are here:**

 **Ballerina Girl dance by Azuki(I think that was her name?) -** watch?v=NGwENoMgwlI &index=3&list=PLcTg_mOW0yCFbQvsiWoPc9LM0B9aPN-ZM

 **Acoustic version of Unravel, with lyrics on screen and a slideshow that will make you cry -** watch?v=DN0u8CPdUZA

 **Anyways.**

 **Thank you for reading like always and oh, please tell me what pairing you would like in my story~ (currently I'm leaning towards either Hibari or Belphegor)**

 **:D smiley face for you~**


End file.
